Serpent's De'Vil
by Sam Drake
Summary: Steve had been involved with Lexi since late 1998, Steve's enemy was Lexi's brother Dan, will Lexi and Steve's love keep them closer together or is Dan gonna ruin everything? Read to see what happens! Rating might change in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

TItle: Serpent's De'Vil

Pairing: Steve Owen/Lexi Sullivan

Rating: K+ (might change in later chapters)

A/N: Own nothing apart from Lexi

Summary: Steve had been involved with Lexi since late 1998, Steve's enemy was Lexi's brother Dan, will Lexi and Steve's love keep them closer together or is Dan gonna ruin everything? Read to see what happens!

Chapter One

Steve Owen was at home with his girlfriend Lexi, they had been together since late 1998 and both were happy, Lexi had kept her relationship with Steve a secret from her older brother Dan, she knew that Dan would never approve of the relationship but this didn't matter to Lexi as she was happy with Steve; she loved him and knew that he loved her too, their relationship meant so much to Lexi and she would always be close to Steve when they were in bed together, she was safe with him and as Steve returned home, he saw Lexi in the kitchen drinking a glass of water and he went over to her and wrapped both arms around her and kissed her neck lovingly; Lexi turned around and they shared a soft kiss, Steve then held her close to him, he loved her.

Later that night, Steve and Lexi headed upstairs into their bedroom and Steve had his hands on her arms and he kissed her, then he tells her, "I love you sweetheart"; when Lexi smiled and then said "I love you too darling", Steve smiled knowing that Lexi loved him too, when he removed his shirt, Lexi placed her hand on his chest, which caused Steve to smile and he kissed Lexi lovingly when he gently pushed her onto their bed, he unbuttoned her white shirt and he smirked softly, she loved his touch and he placed a kiss on her chest and she smiled softly; Steve loved Lexi so much and he then kissed her with passion and as they kissed, Steve snaked his hand down her leg and Lexi loved his romantic side and he whispered something in her ear and Lexi agreed to his suggestion, Steve was happy and he kissed Lexi lovingly.

Afterwards, Steve held Lexi close to him, he even knew that he was Lexi's first and he hoped that he didn't hurt her and he asked her when Lexi told him that he didn't hurt her; she placed a soft kiss on his knuckles, she loved him so much, Steve gently grazed her arm with his knuckles softly, he was being loving towards her and knew how much he loved her; she was his girl and Steve loved being happy with Lexi and knew that she was the only one for him and always will be; Steve loved her so much and he knew that Lexi's older brother Dan would never approve and Dan was an enemy of Steve's, but Dan had no idea that his little sister was involved with Steve and or that they were in love.

Steve was happy with Lexi and knew that they were meant to be together, as Steve held Lexi close to him in their bed, he wrapped the duvet over them and he placed a soft kiss on her temple; Lexi loved being with him and she trusted him, she had also made a promise to him that she would only ever be his girl and Steve knew that she meant it, he held her close to him and he then tells her "You'll always be my girl", when Lexi smiled, then she kissed him softly, Steve was happy and he knew that they did the right thing in keeping their relationship a secret from Dan, who disliked Steve; not knowing that Steve was ivolved with Lexi and had been for some time.

Lexi was close to him in their bed and he held her close to him, Steve knew how lucky he was to have Lexi in his life, he was glad that they met in the way that they did and now they were still together; Lexi was close to him while they were in bed together, as Steve kept her close to him, he thought about what kind of future he wanted with Lexi, he loved her and knew that she was his girl and always would be, he kept her warm under the duvet and he loved her being close to him and he just wanted to keep her safe as he knew that her safety was important to him, he needed to keep her safe.

Steve was happy to be with Lexi and knew how much she meant to him, they had a happy relationship together; Lexi trusted him to keep her safe from harm, he loved her and knew that she loved him too; Steve held Lexi close to him while they were in bed together, he kissed her shoulder lovingly, he always showed love towards her, as they remained close to each other, he entwined his hand with her's lovingly as he showed her love, she meant so much to him and they had a close bond together, Steve cared about Lexi and he wanted her to be safe.

Lexi had went back home after spending time with Steve and she saw her older brother Dan who had never gotten on with Steve and they hated each other a lot, Dan had no idea that his little sister was involved with Steve and if Dan found out, it would not end well and Lexi would have to pick between her brother and Steve; as a few days had passed since then and Steve saw Lexi around, he had to resist the urge to kiss her in public, he had to keep his relationship with Lexi a secret, he didn't want Dan to know about his relationship with Lexi and how close they were to each other, they both loved each other and had a happy life together and she knew that he was the only one for her, she would be scared to lose him, she would always keep her promise to him that she would never be with anyone else if she lost him, Steve knew that she meant it and they kissed.

Lexi went to E20 to see Steve, she went into his office and locked the door behind her, she went over to Steve and put her hand on his arm, when he turned around and saw Lexi there, unable to resist, Steve kissed her with a deep passion before pressing her aganist the wall, still locked in their passionate kiss, he was glad that he was able to have this moment with her and he held her close after their passionate kiss, he loved her, when he asked her "Does Dan know yet about us?", when Lexi then said, "He has no idea about us sweetheart", which caused Steve to smirk softly and he just gave Lexi a cuddle knowing how happy her was with her and as they spent time together in his office, he had his hand around her waist, he loved her so much.

As they were alone together, Steve then tells Lexi "I was thinking that we make our relationship official soon", when Lexi asked,"What did you have in mind to make it official between us?", when then Steved replied, "I was thinking that maybe we get married at some point", which took Lexi by surprise and then she tells Steve "I think we should at some point"; when Steve kissed her and held her close to him, he was glad that she had liked his idea about maybe getting married and he knew that she was the only one for him, they were meant to be, Steve loved her so much and they had a deep bond with one another and they had a happy life together.

Steve got into a fight with Dan, when Steve did the worst and kidnapped Lexi and he took her to their place, when Steve put Kexi into their bedroom, he kissed Lexi roughly and she let him do that; she trusted him and Lexi had known about this plan and when Dan found out that Steve had taken Lexi, Dan was worried about Lexi and he had no idea if he would ever see her again, Dan tried to find Lexi but had no idea where Steve had taken her.

As Lexi was with Steve, he had her close to him when he called Dan to mock about taking Lexi who acted scared and Dan had to hear what Steve was doing to Lexi and as Dan told Steve to let Lexi go but Steve refused and told Dan that if he wanted to see Lexi alive again, then he would have to pay £500k to have Lexi back alive, after the call and then Steve kissed Lexi lovingly, he knew that she was his girl and as Steve kept Lexi hostage, he knew that Lexi was everything to him and Steve hoped that soon they would tie the knot and be married, Lexi had then told Steve, "When we get married, I'm going to take your last name", when Steve smiled then kissed her lovingly and he was glad that she would take his last name when the time came for them to tie the knot.

Dan was worried about his little sister Lexi and not knowing what Steve would do to her, Dan hoped to see her again; he had to save her from Steve, who now was showing Lexi how much he truly loved her and as he held her in his arms, they kissed and he put his hand on her arm and kissed her lovingly knowing that their plan was working and he loved her so much, Steve knew that what he did with Lexi, who was in his arms as they were in bed together and Steve kept her close to him and he then kissed her softly and held her close to him.

Lexi cuddled into his chest and put her hand on his heart, she softly sighed as she was safe with him and she knew how lucky she was to be with Steve and wondered when they would get married, Lexi was comfy and as Steve wrapped the duvet over them to keep her warm and he loved her so much, Dan hoped that he would see his lttle sister alive again, Dan didn't know what Steve had planned to do to Lexi while she was in clutches and if she would ever be seen alive again, Steve held Lexi close to him while they were in bed together.

Steve went to his club when Dan arrived and told him to let Lexi go but Steve refused to do that and told him to pay up or he would kill Lexi, Dan didn't believe him, but Steve was serious and after Dan left, Steve went to his safe and took out a small red velvet box and put it inside his jacket pocket and locked his office and left to head home to Lexi who was in the kitchen when Steve then went over to Lexi and he held out the red velvet box to Lexi who opened it and saw a beautiful ring when Steve gets down on one knee and he then asks "Lexi, I love you so much, will you marry me?", when Lexi then responded, "Steve, I love you too and I will marry you", when Steve put the ring on Lexi's finger, when he then kissed her.

Lexi and Steve headed upstairs to celebrate their engagement and Steve was very romantic towards Lexi, he was so glad that she had agreed to marry him, they had some fun, Steve loved Lexi so much and knew how happy he was with her, both knew that Dan had to try and get that money together in order to save Lexi, Dan didn't want to lose his little sister, he was all she had, or so he thought but not knowing that she was involved with Steve...

Will Dan be able to save Lexi from Steve before it's too late?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As Steve and Lexi celebrated their engagement, Lexi cuddled into Steve after they had celebrated their engagement and both knew that soon they would get married soon; Steve knew that Lexi was the only one for him and knew how deep their love was for each other and Lexi loved being with Steve and they had a close bond that was so strong between them and they kissed as Steve put his hand on her side as they kissed softly and she knew how happy she was with Steve, they had a happy relationship together and as Steve kept Lexi away from Dan, as he tried to raise the ransom money to get Lexi back from Steve; not knowing that Lexi was in on the plan as well, Dan hoped that he would see Lexi alive again, but he needed to get her back from Steve soon.

Lexi and Steve were in bed together and as they settled into the warmth of their bed together and Steve placed a soft kiss on her cheek and he loved her so much, he loved being with her and they had a close bond together when he entwined his hand with her's and knew that he was excited about them getting married and he had wondered when it would happen, he knew that Lexi was the only one he needed in his life and knew that he would sopend the rest of his life with Lexi and they were close to each other and Lexi had her hand on his chest, she loved being his fiancee and she was close to him and as they were close and they kissed lovingly.

Steve loved knowing that his plan was working, as he knew that Dan would struggle to get the £500k raised in order to get Lexi back, as Lexi had told Steve that she would never leave him and Steve knew that she meant it; Lexi loved her engagement ring and she was happy that they would get married soon, Steve held Lexi close to him under their duvet and he kept her close to him and Lexi was glad that she was with Steve and she was excited about being his wife soon and as they wondered when Dan would have the money gathered, Lexi was glad that she had agreed to Steve's plan and now it had been a few weeks since Steve had taken Lexi, he knew that it was worth it.

Dan was struggling to raise the cash to save his little sister from Steve, but Dan had only got £100k which he had to hand to Steve at E20, when Steve warned him to get the rest or he would kill Lexi and dispose of her, Dan tried not to show his corncern but Steve saw through it and knew that he had Dan exactly where he wanted him, Steve put the money into his jacket pocket and as Dan left E20 as Steve locked up his office and headed to where he had Lexi, when he told her that Dan had only got £100k, when they used it towarrds their wedding, Lexi and Steve had decided on a private wedding, as it was what they wanted something so special and as Lexi looked for a dress for her wedding to Steve, as Lexi wanted to wear white and she then asked Steve, "You gonna wear a wedding ring?", when Steve then replied "Of course I am", when Steve and Lexi kissed lovingly.

As Lexi and Steve decided on when they would have their wedding and as Lexi had found her perfect dress for her wedding to Steve and she hoped that he would like it, after a couple weeks, Lexi and Steve went ahead and got married, when Steve and Lexi shared their first kiss as a married couple, as Steve watched as Lexi signed the martial book with his last name, Steve had his hand on her shoulder as they then posed for pictures, Steve was happy to be married to Lexi and knew that it was official that Lexi was now his wife.

When Lexi and Steve got back to their place, Steve carried Lexi over the threshold, when Steve set her down on her feet, they shared a loving kiss to unite their marriage and as Lexi then removed his tie and Steve put his hand on her cheek and kissed her lovingly, when Lexi started to unbutton his shirt as Steve kissed her as he lead her upstairs to their bedroom, where they ended up in bed, then they consummated their marriage and afterwards Steve held her close to him and he loved her so much and Steve was glad that Lexi was now his wife and Steve kissed her shoulder softly and he then said "I love you Lexi Owen", when Lexi then said "I love you too Steve Owen", when they kissed lovingly and as they were close to each other and Steve was happy that Lexi was now his wife.

Lexi loved Steve so much and she knew how happy she was to be married to Steve and they would keep their marriage a secret, as Dan tried to get the rest of the money that he needed in order to get Lexi back but he didn't know that Steve had now married Lexi and once Steve went back to E20 and then Dan came to see Steve and gave him what else he had been able to raise when Steve smugly tells Dan that he forced Lexi to marry him, which didn't go down too well with Dan who punched Steve, who then grabbed his gun and shot Dan in the arm, when Steve then left his office but first told Dan to get out, then Steve locked up and left to head home to his wife Lexi, when Steve got back, he gave Lexi a hug and she loved him so much.

Steve loved being married to Lexi and he told her what happened with Dan and as Lexi heard what happened, she understood why Steve did what he did, when Lexi put her hand on his shoulder as a loving gesture and Steve knew that she loved him and he placed a soft kiss on her hairs, Lexi cuddled close to Steve who held her close to him and he knew that she needed him, Steve put his hand on her arm and kissed her ear softly and as Lexi loved this side of him and it showed her just how much he loved her; as Steve was lucky to have Lexi in his life and they kissed lovingly, as Steve wrapped both arms around her waist as they kissed, Lexi loved being with him and knew that Dan was struggling to raise the rest of the money, but Lexi had told Steve that she didn't want to leave him and Steve knew why.

Later that night, Steve and Lexi headed up to bed and as Lexi was getting changed for bed, when Steve walked over to her and rubbed her shoulders as he told her much he loved her, Lexi loved how gentle he was with her, Steve held her close to him and he lead her to their bed, Steve held Lexi in close to him, he knew that he was all Lexi needed and he vowed to keep her safe as well as loved too, Lexi cuddled into him when Steve wrapped the duvet around them, he then gave Lexi a loving kiss and showed her just how much he loved her; Steve knew that he had a stong bond with Lexi and knew that she was his soulamte and always would be, they kissed before they went to sleep, Lexi slept on Steve's chest as he held her in his arms while they slept together.

Steve woke up the following morning, he saw how contennt Lexi was in his arms and he loved her so much and he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and she woke up, then they shared a kiss and cuddle, Lexi loved Steve so much, they were close to each other and Lexi had her leg on top of his leg and he smiled knowing that she loved him with all her heart, Steve held her close to him, when Steve decided to stay at home with Lexi as he wanted to spend time with his wife, they spent most of the day in bed when they were happy to be together and start a happy life together.

Lexi and Steve were happy together and had settled into married life together and were happy and as they spent time together and Lexi then placed her hand on his chest as she remained close to him; she trusted him to keep her safe and as they both knew that Dan still had to get the rest of the money that was required, but both Steve and Lexi had a plan to reveal their marriage to Dan when that day would happen, Steve knew that once they revealed their marriage, it would be not taken well and Lexi knew that she would have to choose between her older brother and husband Steve, Lexi aleady knew what her choice would be.

What happens next?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Since Dan was struggling to raise the £500k to get Lexi back, he thought back to when Steve had said about forcing Lexi into marrying him, Dan was disgusted by that and he just hoped that Lexi didn't go through with it, as he tried to get the rest of the money and save his little sister from Steve's clutches, not knowing that Lexi was in on it too along with Steve, who was in bed with Lexi as they were spending time together and as they were happy, when Steve then suggested "You think we will have a family of our own?", when Lexi replied, "I'd like to have a family with you".

Steve was happy that Lexi wanted a family with him, when they decided that night to try for a baby of their own, Lexi saw a really loving side and Steve kissed her while they were having fun and Steve had his hand on her face as he kissed her and he knew how much he loved her, Steve was glad that they were trying for a baby together and they kissed, Lexi knew that she was happy with Steve and she loved him so much, after their fun, Steve held Lexi close to him after they came down from their fun, Steve held Lexi close to him and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, Steve whispered something in her ear which caused Lexi to smile and she cuddled into him, she was safe with him.

Lexi loved being married to Steve and she was happy to be his wife and also she was glad that they had started trying for a baby together, Lexi knew how much it meant to Steve and she was glad to try for a baby with him, Lexi knew that she loved him, she had also knew how Steve told Dan that he had forced her into marriage but Lexi knew that it would anger Dan even more, but Lexi was happy with Steve, Lexi was everything to him and as they cuddled together, Lexi was excited about finding out when she would be pregnant, she knew that Steve would be excited as well, it was what they wanted, Lexi had her hand on his chest as they cuddled in bed together; she truly felt safe with Steve and she loved him.

Steve loved her and he held her close to him, he placed his hand on her stomach knowing that she would soon find out that she was pregnant and he was excited for when she tells him, he loved her so much, he watched her sleep in his arms, he sighed knowing how happy she was with him and he went to sleep himself, he kept her in his arms as they slept in their bed together.

Two months had now passed and Lexi had been sick a few times, Steve looked after Lexi and he worried about her, when Lexi made a doctor's appointment to see what was causing her to be so sick and Lexi went to her appointment while Steve was at E20, he was worried about Lexi and hoped that she was going to be ok, when Dan handed Steve another £100k, Steve said nothing and Dan left, when Steve got home later that day, he found Lexi by the warm fire and he went over to her and wrapped both arms around her, then said "How did it go at the doctor's?", when Lexi then looks to Steve, then tells him, "I'm eight weeks pregnant", and as Steve listens, he then kisses Lexi lovingly knowing that she was pregnant with their first child, he put his hand on her stomach and smiled, he then kissed Lexi and held her close to him.

Lexi was happy to be pregnant with Steve's baby and she was lucky to be pregnant and Steve kept his hand on her tummy knowing that she was carrying his child, he couldn't wait to meet his baby, and Steve knew that Lexi would be an amazing mother to their baby, and Steve was happy to see Lexi pregnant with his baby, Lexi loved being pregnant and she had a small baby bump that she knew that Steve loved and he was very loving towards his wife, Steve held her close to him as they bonded with their unbotn baby, Lexi loved how romantic Steve was towards her and he held her close to him, Lexi noticed that Steve put a soft kiss on her baby bump, Lexi smiled as she watched him show her love and also to their unborn baby.

Steve was bonding with their unborn baby, he was happy and knew how much it meant to him that Lexi was pregnant with his baby; he loved her so much and always would love her for the rest of his life, Steve was happy and he held Lexi close to him, he showed her love and also how happy he was that she was pregnant with their first baby, Steve always had his hand on Lexi's baby bump when they were in bed, he wanted to feel close to their unborn baby, he was so happy and knew that Lexi was happy too, they had a strong bond that kept them together and Lexi loved being his wife and she trusted him with her life.

Lexi loved her lie with Steve and knew that when it would all come out, Lexi would have to choose between her older brother Dan and her husband Steve, who already knew what Lexi's choice was gonna be and as Steve held Lexi close to him, he loved her so much, Lexi cuddled into him as they were close with each other and they had a happy life together and they shared a soft loving kiss and Steve smiled as they kissed and he loved knowing how happy she was with him and they had a close bond and as Lexi was in his arms as they kissed, Lexi was everything to him and they had a happy life, but knew that Lexi loved him and she had a cute baby bump which Steve loved and he was very loving towards his wife.

Steve was giving Lexi a shoulder rub as he wanted to look after her and Steve wrapped both arms around her waist and rested his hands on her tummy, Steve was being loving towards his wife and he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and he loved her so much and held her close to him, Lexi was happy to be in his arms and she looked to him, then she kissed him,it took Steve by surprise and he smiled knowing that she showed him how much she loved him, Steve was happy to have Lexi in his life and he couldn't wait to meet their unborn baby, he was proud of her.

Lexi remained close to Steve, she loved him and always would, as Steve held her close to him and he placed a kiss on her shoulder and he knew that he loved her so much, even as Dan still tried to raise the rest of the money in order to get his little sister back, Lexi was happy to be married to Steve, Lexi loved her marriage to Steve and she loved being his wife, Lexi had told Steve how happy she was with him, Steve kissed Lexi to show his love for her, as he held her close to him and knew how much she meant to him.

Steve loved Lexi so much and knew how happy she was with him and he kept her safe in his life and he knew how happy they were together and she had a close bond with Steve and she loved him so much and she knew how protective he was of her and their unborn baby, Steve kept his hand on her baby bump, he was proud to be a dad soon and he loved Lexi so much and knew that she was his sweetheart, he kissed her lovingly and he was happy to have Lexi was something so special to him, Steve was so glad to have Lexi as his wife and they had a strong bond, Lexi was happy and she belonged to Steve.

Even as Dan tried to get the rest of the money but he would stuggle to gain the rest and Steve finds out that Dan has failed to get the money and as Steve tells Lexi what he found and as Lexi stayed close to him, Steve wanted to protect Lexi from Dan and when Lexi was with Steve at E20 and they were in Steve's office together, when Dan walked in and saw Lexi sitting on Steve's desk and he tried to grab Lexi and get her away from Steve but for Lexi, she pulled from Dan and went into the arms of Steve, who held Lexi close to him, when Dan discovered that Lexi was with Steve and then Dan asked Lexi to choose when, Lexi then remained close to Steve, which gave Dan his answer that Lexi was choosing Steve, who then told Dan that Lexi was also carrying his baby, this angered Dan who tried to hurt Lexi only for Steve to protect Lexi and their unborn baby.

Steve then takes Lexi back home and he looks after her, he hold her close as she was shaking after what happened, she then tells him that he is the only one she can trust and Steve places a soft kiss on her forehead and cuddles her close to him.

What happens next?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Now that Dan had discovered that Lexi had went ahead and married Steve, it made Dan feel sick and even when Steve dropped the bombshell that Lexi was pregnant; Dan had to watch Lexi stay close to Steve and as Steve held Lexi to him, his hands were on her tummy, he held them close to him; Steve knew that Lexi had made the right choice in order to be with him and they were having a baby together, Steve was excited about meeting their unborn baby, Lexi had her hand on his arm as she stayed close to him, she trusted Steve to keep both her and their unborn baby safe.

Lexi loved Steve and she was glad that she chose him over her older brother, it hadn't gone too well but for Lexi, she made the right choice for herself and her baby, she knew that she was happy with Steve and how protective he was over her and their unborn baby, they had a strong bond together and Lexi loved being with Steve and she loved him; they spent time togerher in E20 and they got closer to each other and they kissed softly, as Lexi and Steve bonded over their unborn baby, when Steve kept his hand on her bump and she loved knowing that he was happy to be a dad soon to their baby.

Steve placed a soft kiss on her hairs as he held her close to him, she stayed close to him, they kissed and they went back to their place and settled by the warm fire to watch tv and as Steve was happy that Lexi had chosen him over her brother, Steve was being loving towards his wife and Lexi was lucky to have Steve and as they snuggled on the sofa and she had her hand on his chest and she was happy that they had a close bond, they shared a soft kiss and he kept his hand on her baby bump and she was happy to be with him and also that she had chosen him over her brother and she loved him so much; Steve was happy that Lexi was with him and she felf safe with him and they had a deep bond for each other and they cuddled by the warm fire and spent time together, they had also started looking for baby things to get for their baby, Lexi knew that Steve would be an amazing dad to their baby, Lexi felt their unborn baby move for the first time and she told Steve and he touched her tummy and felt their unborn baby move for the first time and she was so happy.

Lexi loved feeling his touch on her tummy and she saw a loving side to him and she loved being happyy with Steve and they headed up to their bed and he went over to her and wrapped both arms around her and kissed her shoulder and she loved knowing that they were gonna be a family soon and she was so excited to meet their unborn baby, and she knew that Steve felt the same too, they were happy, Lexi stayed at home more and she knew that Dan was still angry about what happened and Lexi knew that she did the right thing and stayed with Steve, she loved him so much.

Steve shared a soft kiss with Lexi and he knew that Lexi was happy with him and they had a deep bond, when they cuddled in their bed, Steve held Lexi close to him while in their bed, Steve kept his hand on her tummy and she was happy to be carrying his baby and they were close and shared a kiss and she loved him; Steve wondered what sex their unborn baby was and he wanted a surprise and Lexi agreed to wait until the baby was born to know if they were having a son or a daughter, Steve wanted their baby to be healthy and knew that Lexi did too, as Steve watched her close by his side and he loved her so much and always would love herfor the rest of his life, Steve showed Lexi just how much he loved her and they had a happy life together and they snuggled under their duvet and he kept her warm, Steve noticed that Lexi was asleep on his chest and he put his hand on top of her's as they got some sleep; Lexi was sound asleep in his arms, Steve was happy with her.

Lexi loved her life with Steve and she knew how safe she was with him and they loved each other so much, following morning, when Steve woke up and he noticed that Lexi was still asleep on his chest and it made Steve smile know how happy Lexi was with him and he saw how happy to be with Lexi and he still had his hand on her baby bump, he loved to feel close to his unborn baby that Lexi was carrying, Steve loved being happy with Lexi and as they had a close bond, Lexi had given her life to him and she had a happy marriage together and as he woke her up, he noticed the smile and then he kissed her lovingly and he held her close and knew that she was his soulmate, Lexi had also never spoken to her older brother again, she only needed Steve.

Steve got up and went for a shower, he was so happy to have Lexi in his life and after his shower, Steve came back into their bedroom and saw Lexi was up and getting dressed, he went over to her and kissed her shoulder, he also placed a kiss on her tummy as well, Steve got changed and then held Lexi close to him and he put his hands on her arms, he kissed her softly, Lexi smiled in their kiss and she knew that he was a good kisser and Lexi was lucky to be his wife and they were close to each other as Steve showed Lexi just how much he loved her and Lexi loved this side of him, she was safe with him and they had a close bond and Lexi knew that Steve was the only one for her.

Lexi could only trust Steve and she knew how protective he was of her and their unborn baby, Lexi loved that side of him and she knew that he was the love of her life and always would be, she trusted him and knew that their love was unbreakable, they shared a soft kiss as they bonded more together and they cared for each other, Lexi cared about him and wanted him to be happy, Steve knew that he was happy with her and he loved her so much; their bond was so strong and Steve knew that they were meant to be together, he loved her with all his heart and always would love her, they had a bond that was theirs.

Steve always held Lexi close to him at night in their bed, he wanted to feel close to her and their unborn baby.

Lexi had been there for him for a lot and their love remained stronger and he loved her so much, knew that she was the only one who he loved and felt proud of, they had been through a lot and were still together, Lexi loved Steve so much and she was his sweetheart and they had a close bond with one another and they were so happy together.

What happens next?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As the following seven months passed, Steve took Lexi to the hospital, as she had went into labour and Steve was sitting beside Lexi's bedside, he helped her with the pain and she was glad that he was there by her side, when she winced in pain and Steve helped her, when the doctor came around to heck on Lexi and told her that it was almost time, she looked to Steve and saw him smiling softly and she held his hand lovingly as she gripped his hand when she winced in pain, he was looking after her, a few hours later and when the time came, Lexi went to have her baby with Steve by her side and then Lexi gripped his hand as the pains came thick and fast, Steve helped her through the pain, and as Lexi started to push, Steve encouraged her and as the next few hours passed, Lexi had now given birth to a healthy baby girl, Steve kissed Lexi and he was proud of her.

Lexi was in her private room with Steve and their newborn baby daughter, Lexi was so happy that she now had her little girl with Steve who was happy to meet his daughter and he got to hold her for the first time, they still had to give their newborn daughter a name and Steve wondered what name they should give to their baby daughter, when Lexi suggested naming their baby girl Ava Rose Owen, when Steve smiled in agreement to the name of their newborn baby daughter and they registered her with the chosen name, as Steve held his baby daughter Ava Rose and he loved her so much

Steve bonded with his baby daughter Ava Rose, when a few days later; Lexi and Steve took their baby daughter home for the first time and they settled into family life as a family and Lexi saw how Steve was with their baby daughter Ava and knew that he was a good dad to their baby girl, when Lexi made the bottle for their little girl and handed Steve the bottle and he fed their daughter and Lexi was happy to be a mom to her little girl and she was glad that she and Steve were now a family with their baby girl and Steve loved being a dad to his daughter Ava Rose, he was also glad that Lexi chose a beautiful name for their daughter, and she knew that they were a family and Steve was happy with Lexi and their baby girl, who opened her eyes and they were the same as her daddy, this made Steve smile and they were happy.

Lexi knew that she would never see her older brother again, after she chose Steve and now they were a family with their daughter Ava Rose, Steve was lucky to have Lexi and baby Ava in his life and knew how happy he was with Lexi and they were close to each other, they loved each other so much and later that night, Steve put Ava Rose down into her crib for the night and Steve then cuddled Lexi into him, as their baby daughter's crib was in their bedroom, Steve was happy to have a family with Lexi and he loved her so much and when she got into bed beside him, Steve surprised Lexi with a loving kiss and she was in his arms and she loved him, they settled down for the night, when Ava cried and Steve got up to tend to his little girl, he looked after her and got her back to sleep again, he then got back into bed with Lexi and cuddled into her.

Steve was happy to have a family with Lexi and he knew that she was his soulmate and they had a close bond together and as Lexi remained close to Steve in their bed, Steve loved Lexi with all his heart and they were close as a family, Steve placed a soft kiss on her shoulder softly showing Lexi how much he loved her and they knew that Dan would never make contact again, Lexi had her own life with Steve and their baby daughter, Steve went to E20 for a few hours when Dan appeared to see Steve and then Dan asked if he could see Lexi, when Steve then said that it was up to Lexi and as Lexi was at home with her little girl, when Steve then tells Dan that Lexi had a baby girl and Dan just hoped that Lexi would want to see him again.

When Steve got back home and saw Lexi with their baby daughter Ava Rose and he wathed them, Steve knew that Lexi was a natural with Ava Rose, when he later told Lexi what happened at the club regarding Dan, hearing this shocked Lexi and she didn't know what to do, Steve understood and he knew that she would make her own choice and he left it up to her, Steve loved Lexi so much and they had a close bond together, Steve then spent time with his daughter as Lexi went to make something to eat and Steve put Ava into her playpen while he went over to Lexi and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder lovingly and he knew how happy she was with him and they were happy together.

After they had something to eat, as a family, Steve held Ava Rose as they settled to watch some tv together and Lexi knew how happy she was with Steve, she loved him so much and they were a family and Lexi knew how amazing Steve was with their baby daughter and she knew that he was a good dad to her, Lexi loved her little family with Steve and she trusted him, Lexi loved her life with Steve and was happy to be with him and have a family together and Steve knew how happy Lexi was with him and he knew that he would protect her and their daughter Ava Rose who was a happy baby, Lexi knew how happy she was with Steve and they had a close bond and Steve knew that Lexi was the only one he needed and he cared about her deeply and knew that she was the love of his life.

Lexi wasn't sure if she should see her older brother Dan again, she knew how he'd reacted to finding out about the whole secret relationship with Steve and now Lexi wanted to remain with Steve, she told Steve that she did want to for the last time and he knew why and he didn't blame her, when a few days later, Steve took Lexi and baby Ava Rose to E20 when Dan walked in and saw his little sister holding a baby, when Lexi told Dan that this would be the last time he would see her, Steve was close to his family and Dan asked Lexi if she was happy with Steve and then Lexi told Dan that she was happy with Steve, who kept a loving hold of his wife and daughter in his arms.

Steve took his family back home again, he was glad that Lexi was his and knew how much he loved her with all his heart, Steve loved being with Lexi and their baby girl Ava Rose, they were a happy family together and as Dan hoped that Steve would look after his little sister properly and as Lexi and Steve share a soft loving kiss, Lexi was happy with Steve and they were so close to each other, Lexi cared about him and knew how happy he was with her, as they were happy together and Steve loved his wife Lexi and knew that she was lucky to be his wife and Steve knew that he loved his family with Lexi; they were meant to be together, Steve showed his love for Lexi and they shared a loving kiss as Ava then cried, Lexi smiled as Steve went to pick up their baby daughter, when Ava Rose cuddled into her dad and Lexi knew how much Ava Rose loved her daddy, as Steve knew how much he loved his baby daughter and Lexi.

Lexi loved knowing how happy she was with Steve and as they were a family and as Steve knew that Lexi was the love of his life and he was lucky to have Lexi in his life and they were close to each other and always slept close to each other when they were in bed together, Steve loved being happy with Lexi and knew how muh she loved him and he placed his hand on her shoulder then they kissed, Lexi loved this side of him and she knew how loving he was towards her and she cared about him and knew that he was the ony one for her and they had a close bond that was special to both Lexi and Steve; as they were bonding with their baby girl, Steve loved his daughter and he knew that he was glad to have a family with Lexi.

Steve and Lexi were raising their daughter together as a family, Steve knew how happy he was to be with Lexi and how close they were to each other, both knew that Dan would not return to see them and it didn't bother Lexi at all as she was happy with Steve, even as Steve's mom turned up on the scene and was surprised to discover that her son was now married and had a family, despite the frosty welcome, Steve let his mother meet Lexi and baby Ava Rose, when Ava cried and Lexi gave her daughter her bottle, as Steve had a quiet chat with his mother and it seemed to be going fine, and Lexi had taken Ava upstairs for her afternoon nap, Lexi watched her as she settled in her crib with her teddy bear that Steve bought her when she was born, Lexi was happy and she had a strong marriage to Steve.

Lexi was glad that to have the life she did with Steve and she knew how protective he was over her and their baby daughter Ava Rose who was sound asleep in her crib, when Steve appeared in their bedroom and he wrapped both arms around her shoulders and he watched their baby daughter sleep in her crib, he was so happy that he had a family with Lexi and they were happy together and settled into their life with each other and their baby daughter Ava Rose, Steve was glad that he now has the family he's always wanted and he has it with Lexi, later when Steve finds Lexi in the kitchen, he goes over to her and kisses her neck softly and holds her close to him, Lexi turns around to him and they share a loving kiss and Steve knew that Lexi was the only one for him and he loved her so much, he always held her close when they were in bed together, Lexi trusted Steve with her life and knew that he felt the same too towards her.

Steve had a happy life with Lexi and knew how much he loved her and they always had a close bond, Steve was glad that Lexi had agreed to be his girl and they were still together, he kept his promise of being there for her and he also knew that she was his world and also their baby daughter, Steve was happy that he and Lexi had a family together, Lexi loved Steve so much and they had a close bond and they had a deep love for each other, Steve would always protect his family no matter what happens, Steve kbew that Lexi belonged to him and Lexi cared about Steve and she knew that he was her protector and she loved how loving he was towards her and she knew that he was the only one for her.

Lexi didn't ask about Steve's mother as she didn't want to upset him and when they were in bed together, Lexi was cuddled into his side with her hand on his chest, she was safe with him and she love him so much and they were so close to each other and as Steve knew that Lexi was by his side and he kissed her softly knowing how much he loved her and their little girl Ava Rose who was sound asleep in her crib, Steve loved being a dad to his baby girl and he trusted Lexi and also loved her so much; Steve would always love Lexi and he knew that she was his sweetheart and they had a strong love for each other, Steve and Lexi shared a soft loving kiss before they went to sleep in their bed, Steve held Lexi close to him as they slept, he always slept better with Lexi and he knew how happy he was with her, Lexi kept close to Steve who had the duvet around them, Steve always made sure that Lexi was comfy before he switched off the bedside lamp, Steve was close to her and he sighed softly knowing how happy he was with Lexi, Steve was happy that Lexi was his wife and they were a family with their baby daughter who was sound asleep in her crib.

Steve got up the next day and tended to Ava Rose while Lexi got some sleep, he wanted to let Lexi get some more sleep and he gave Ava Rose a bath and he breakfast after her bath, Lexi was up a couple hours later and saw Steve in the kitchen topless and she went over to him and placed a soft kiss on his back which made Steve smile and he turned around and gave Lexi a loving kiss and a cuddle, he knew how happy Lexi was with him and he always showed her love, they had breakfast together, Steve knew how much his family meant to him and he knew that he was happy with his life now with Lexi and their baby girl Ava Rose.

Lexi was glad that she was married to Steve and they had a strong bond and as Lexi kept her hands on his back as they kissed, she loved how strong he was and she was lucky to be his wife, they were happy together and Lexi was glad that she had Steve in her life and they were happily married, Steve knew how happy Lexi was with him, they spent time with their daughter Ava Rose, they watched tv with Ava and as Steve held their baby daughter against his bare chest, Lexi knew how much Steve enjoyed being a dad to their daughter.

What happens next?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lexi loved being with Steve and she was happy to be his wife and they were close to each other and Steve loved his family with Lexi and knew that they had a close bond that meant so much to them and Steve surprises Lexi with a passionate kiss and he held her close to him as they kissed, Lexi was happy with Steve and they were a family with their young daughter Ava Rose and as they had a close bond together and Steve knew how happy he was with Lexi and they had a happy life together and as Lexi was safe with Steve and she loved him so much and they were close to each other and they had a deep bond, Steve was close to Lexi and he loved her so much and he always would love her for the rest of his life.

Steve cared about his wife Lexi and he hoped that they would have another baby when the time was right and he knew that he would have to talk it over with her when the time was right, Steve showed Lexi how much he loved her and she knew that Steve loved her and she loved him too, they had a strong love for each other and knew that they needed each other, they had a daughter together and were happy, Lexi loved being a mom to her little girl and she knew that Steve was a great dad to their little girl and Lexi loved her life with Steve and how lucky she was to be his wife and they were close to each other and Steve placed a soft loving kiss on her neck and she loved this side of him and she loved being with him and knowing how much he loved her and as Lexi and Steve were in bed together and they were bonding together and Steve held Lexi close to him in his arms and they had a happy marriage together and Steve knew that he was lucky to have Lexi in his life and he was happy to be with her and they were close together, Steve had decided to discuss the chance of them having another baby and when he talked it over with Lexi who was surprised and she told Steve that she would like to when the time was right, Steve agreed and he kissed her lovingly.

Lexi knew that Steve was the only one for her and she loved him so much and knew how special he was to her and they shared a soft loving kiss while in bed, they knew that Ava Rose was asleep in her crib, when Steve kissed Lexi's arm in a loving way, Lexi wondered what he was up to and Steve then placed a kiss on her neck as he wanted her to know how much he loved her and he loved her, he then kissed her lovingly, Lexi kissed him back and it was a passionate kiss; Lexi loved being his wife and she would always be his and Steve held Lexi close to him, she loved him so much, Steve cared about Lexi and their daughter, as their life together meant so much to both Steve and Lexi.

Steve cuddled Lexi close to him in their bed, Steve gave Lexi a shoulder rub and she loved what he was doing and she knew that he had a romantic side and she loved this side of him and they loved each other so much, Lexi knew that Steve was protective of her and their daughter, Steve cared about Lexi and as they cuddled close to each other in their bed, Steve loved being married to Lexi and as Steve held Lexi close to him, he knew that he was glad that Lexi had considered them trying for another baby and knew they would when the time was right, Steve was happy that Lexi had agreed, when Steve then kissed Lexi, he had his hand on her cheek as he kissed her, when Lexi kissed him too, it was a loving kiss.

Lexi and Steve loved each other so much and they had a happy life together with their daughter who now was sleeping through the night and it gave Lexi and Steve time together in bed, Steve held Lexi close to him and he kissed her shoulder softly, he wanted to show her how much he loved her and she knew how much she loved him and they were close in their bed, Steve knew that Lexi was happy with him and he vowed to keep her safe with him and knew that nothing could break them apart, Steve knew how happy he was and knew that she was all his, Lexi was happy and even Steve knew that Lexi was happy with him and he also showed her love every day that they were together and Steve held Lexi under the duvet in his arms and he loved sleeping with her and they were close to each other and had a strong bond together.

Steve knew how much Lexi meant to him and he loved her so much and he always showed her love everyday and Steve was so lucky to have Lexi in his life and he truly loved her with all his heart and also their young daughter Ava Rose as well, then Steve noticed that Lexi was asleep on his chest, he smiled knowing that she was happy in his arms and he slept himself, knowing that Lexi was by his side as they slept together in bed together, Steve was glad that Lexi was his wife and knew how close they were to each other and as they slept together, when Steve woke up the following day and he let Lexi sleep while he tended to their daughter Ava Rose and as Steve spent time with his little girl, couple hours later, Lexi was up and went for a shower, when Lexi appeared after her shower and had driend her hair, she placed a soft kiss on Steve's shoulder lovingly and he knew how much Lexi loved him and always would.

Lexi knew how happy she was to be with him and she was happy to be close to him and she knew that she was lucky to be with Steve and as they had a close bond, Lexi had her hand on his back knowing that she loved him, when she placed a kiss on his left shoulder and she was happy to be his and they had a close bond that kept them together and Steve knew that soon they would be trying for another baby, he was excited about it, Steve loved Lexi so much and he put his hands on herf shoulders as he kissed her neck softly, Lexi softly gasped in pleasure and Steve kept doing what he was doing and he whispered something in her ear, when he let his right hand go under her top and he knew that she loved it, he wanted her so bad, when she knew what he wanted with her, when Lexi turned around and she kissed him lovingly and she unbuttoned his shirt, she pushed his shirt off his shoulders as she placed a kiss on his chest, she then tells him that she wanted him, he knew what she meant by it and he lead her to their bedroom, he gently pushed her onto their bed, he kissed her with passion and they ended up having passionate sex together, and Steve kissed her with love as they had sex with each other and she knew that he was a good lover and she knew how loving he was towards her and afterwards, Steve held Lexi close to him in their bed.

Steve was happy about what they got up to the night before and he woke up to find Lexi sound asleep on his chest and he smiled knowing that she was comfy on his chest and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, he was happy that Lexi was in his life and he loved her so much and always would, they had a close bond together and were a family with their daughter, Steve was glad thar he had a happy life with Lexi and as Steve was close to Lexi while they were in bed and Lexi woke up to see Steve smiling and they shared a loving kiss and Steve cared for his family and he knew how special they were to him and he loved them both so much and they kissed lovingly.

What happens next?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Steve was happy that he and Lexi were now trying for another baby and Steve held Lexi close to him while they were in bed together and Steve was happy with Lexi and he gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek, Lexi cuddled into him and she loved him so much, they were happy together, Lexi knew how much she meant to Steve and also their little girl Ava Rose, Steve loved his family and he was excited about expanding their family when Lexi finds out that she is pregnant, Steve couldn't wait until Lexi tells him, as the following couple months pass, Lexi had been sick a little bit and she went to the hospital while Steve was at home with Ava Rose, as they were bonding more with his little girl, Steve was happy to have Lexi in his life and when Lexi got back home a couple hours later, she saw Steve and Ava Rose having a nap, she smiled knowing how happy he was and she place a soft kiss on his forehead, which woke him up.

Lexi went into the kitchen to get a drink of water, when Steve went to see her and he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and he asked her how it went at the hospital, when Lexi turned around and then tells Steve that she was two months pregnant and when Steve heard that, he gave her a kiss and put his hand on her tummy, she was glad that Steve was happy about their unborn baby, Lexi put her hand on top of his and they shared a soft kiss as they remained close to each other and Steve couldn't wait to meet their second baby,and Steve loved Lexi so much and he place a soft kiss on her tummy, Steve was happy with Lexi and he knew that she was the one for him and he held her lovingly close to him. Lexi knew that Steve was the only one she trusted to keep her safe and also their little girl who loved her daddy, Steve was glad that Lexi was his wife and they kissed softly.

Steve loved knowing that Lexi was carrying their second baby, and he was so happy with Lexi and he loved her small baby bump and they had a close bond, Steve knew that Lexi suited being pregnant; Steve knew how happy Lexi was with him and they shared a soft kiss when later that night, Steve had put Ava Rose down for the night and he walked back into their bedroom and he put his hand on her tummy and he knew how happy he was and he showed her just how happy he was that she was pregnant with their second baby, Steve kissed Lexi lovingly as he held her close to him and they got into bed, Steve kissed her shoulder and he knew how happy he was that he was going to be a dad again, he was excited.

Neither Steve and Lexi heard from Dan and it didn't bother them that much and as Steve cared about Lexi and their little girl with all his heart and he always would love and care about his family, Lexi was everything to Steve, they had a strong bond together and as they cuddled close to each other while in bed together and Steve kept his hand on her baby bump and he was happy and knew that he loved her so much and they shared a soft kiss, Steve knew how happy Lexi was with him and they were so close to each other and they had a close bond together, Lexi loved Steve so much and she was glad that she was his sweetheart and she loved being with him and knew that he kept her safe and they loved each other so much, Lexi trusted Steve with her life and knew how much she meant to him and always would, they cared for each other and as they were in bed together, Lexi cuddled into him and she was cosy with him and he kept her warm.

Lexi was safe with Steve and she loved him and she was also glad that he was her first love and this made Steve happy when Lexi had told him this and they kissed, Steve knew how much Lexi meant to him and they had a deep bond that Lexi loved and she knew how happy she was with Steve and how protective he was of her, Steve was the only one who Lexi needed and they were close and happy together, Lexi knew that Steve was her soulmate and the only one she needed to keep her safe and even Steve knew that and he was glad to have Lexi in his life and he cared about her, Steve wanted to keep her safe and their young daughter Ava Rose.

Steve was happy with Lexi and knew how lucky they were to have each other and Steve loved Lexi so much and they were close to each other and Lexi knew how much Steve loved her and also knew that they were close and Lexi loved being happy with Steve and they were close in bed, Steve kissed Lexi lovingly, Lexi loved being safe with Steve and as they were close to each other and both were happy together, Lexi had her hand on his chest as they spent time together, Steve still went to E20 every couple days and Steve did see Dan but he never spoke to him, as Steve then left to head home again, he knew that his family was so important to him and he vowed to keep her safe and Steve knew that Lexi was his sweetheart, Lexi was happy with Steve and they had a deep bond and Steve loved her baby bump, Lexi loved being pregnant with his baby, she was happy and her morning sickness had stopped and she was happy again, Steve knew that she was looking better again and they kissed lovingly.

Lexi cared about Steve and their daughter, and she knew how much she loved him and they had a loving life together and she knew how close they were to each other, Steve held her close to him and they kissed softly as he held her close to him as they kissed, she cared about him and knew that they were happy together and she had a cute baby bump, which Steve loved and he knew how much she suited being pregnant, Steve cared about her and they were close and had a strong bond they were happy to have a happy life together and they were happy with each other.

Steve loved being with Lexi and he knew how much Lexi meant to him and they were close to each other and they were happy to be together and they cuddled close while in bed, Lexi was happy with Steve and she loved him so much, they had a close bond with each other; Steve knew how much Lexi meant to him and they were close and had a happy life together, they were a family with their little girl and their unborn baby, Lexi knew how much she loved Steve and knew that he was the only one for her and always would be.

As Lexi and Steve discussed possible names for their unborn baby, Steve wondered what name would be perfect for their unborn baby, he knew that both he and Lexi were excited about their second unborn baby, Lexi knew how happy Steve was about their unborn baby and she was glad that they were having another baby together and she loved him so much and they had a strong bond with each other, Steve gave Lexi a soft loving kiss on her shoulder knowing that he loved her so much and always would for the rest of his life, Lexi loved being his wife and they were strong together, Steve had his hand on Lexi's baby bump and he loved feeling close to their unborn baby, Steve was glad and he gave Lexi a soft loving kiss and cuddled her close to him, they were close to each other and Lexi was happy to be his wife and that they had a little girl together, Lexi knew how excited Steve was to meet their second baby, Lexi loved seeing Steve happy and it meant a lot to her, she told this to Steve and he reacted by giving Lexi a soft kiss, Lexi loved their kiss and she was happy to be his wife and always would, she was his sweetheart.

Steve loved Lexi deeply and he had a deep bond with Lexi and they had a close bond that they both knew was unbreakable and she cuddled into him and he kept her safe with him and Lexi knew how lucky she was to have Steve in her life and they were happy together and they were happy with each other, Steve knew how much Lexi meant to him and they were close and loved each other so much and always would for the rest of their lives.

What happens next?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Steve loved Lexi's baby bump and he couldn't keep his hands off her and Lexi was happy with him and she trusted him, Lexi knew that Steve was the only one for her and they shared a soft kiss as their little girl Ava Rose was happy and Steve knew that he was lucky to have a family of his own with Lexi, as they discussed possible baby names for their unborn baby, Steve knew how happy he was to have Lexi in his life and they had a close bond; Lexi knew how much she loved Steve and she was happy to be his wifre and they had a happy life together and as they were happy to be together and have a little girl together, Lexi was excited to meet their second unborn baby, Steve had told Lexi that he would be with her when she has the baby.

Lexi was glad that he was going to be with her when she gives birth, Steve was excited about meeting their second unborn baby, Steve held Lexi close to him as they spent time together with their daughter, Lexi knew how much she meant to Steve and she loved him so much and always would for the rest of her life; they gad a close bond together, Steve knew how much Lexi meant to him and he loved her so much, she was everything to him and always would be, they were meant to be together, Lexi was his and always would be his, Steve wanted to protect Lexi and Ava Rose, he had to keep his family safe, Steve looked after his family, he was protective of them and he was also excited about meeting their second child in the next few months, Steve surprised Lexi with a soft kiss to show his love for her, Lexi kissed him too, she knew that he loved her.

Steve knew how much his family meant to him and always would, he was lucky that Lexi chose him over her own brother and knew that she had made the right choice and Steve loved being with Lexi and they had a strong marriage and Steve showed Lexi how much he loved her, he had his hand on her baby bump and he felt a kick from their unborn baby, Steve loved Lexi so much and she belonged to him, Lexi enjoyed being pregnant with Steve's baby and she knew that he was a good father to their little girl and as Lexi watched Steve with their daughter and Lexi knew that Steve was an amazing father to Ava Rose, as Lexi knew how happy they were together and they had a close bond with each other and Lexi placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as her hand was on his arm, Steve smiled then turned around and kissed her lovingly, Steve knew that Lexi was happy with him and as Steve knew that Lexi loved him and he had both arms around her waist and he kisssed her shoulder and Steve knew how mudh he loved her.

Lexi loved Steve and she hoped that their unborn baby was a little boy, she had told this to Steve and he knew what she meant by it and when they went for the five month scan, Ava was in her dad's arms as Lexi had the scan on their unborn baby, when they saw their baby, the doctor asked them if they wanted to know the gender, when both Lexi and Steve agreed and then they were told both Lexi and Steve that their unborn baby was a little boy, Steve was so happy and he showed Lexi how happy he was when they got home, Steve kissed Lexi lovingly and he couldn't wait to meet their baby son and now they had to decide on a name for their son, Lexi wondered what name they should give to their unborn son, Steve was so excited to meet their unborn baby son and he noticed how much Lexi suited being pregnant with their baby and he loved her so mudh and as Steve placed a soft kiss on her tummy, Lexi knew how happy Steve was and they shared a loving cuddle while they bonded with each other.

Steve was lucky to have Lexi in his life and he knew how happy he was that soon he would meet his baby son and Steve knew that Lexi was the love of his life and Lexi was close to him and they kissed kovingly, their unborn baby kicked him which made Lexi smile and she knew that she was happy that she and Steve were having a little boy, she knew that their unborn baby boy would look like his dad, Steve was so excited to meet his unborn baby boy in just four months and he knew that he would be with Lexi when she gives birth to their baby boy, Lexi knew that Steve was so excited about meeting their baby boy, Steve would be there by Lexl's side when she gives birth to their second baby and Steve gave Lexi a loving cuddle and they had a close bond with each other, Lexi knew that she was happy with Steve, she knew that he would always keep her safe, Lexi trusted Steve with her life and she always would, they were happy together.

As the next four months passed, Lexi felt pains that hurt and she called for Steve who quickly came to her side and she told him what happened, he tried to help her up but the pain was too severe for Lexi and then Steve called the midwife and explained what was going on and the midwife came out to see them and once their midwife got there, she made Lexi as comfy as she could, when Lexi gripped Steve's hand as another pain hit and Steve helped her through the pain and Steve knew that he was where he was meant to be, as Lexi felt the urge to push and she held Steve's hand when she felt a sharp pain and he encouraged her and he was supportive with her and when Lexi pushed as Steve saw their baby son and he placed a soft kiss on Lexi's cheek, the midwife cleaned up their baby boy and handed him to Lexi, as both she and Steve saw their newborn son for the frist time and Steve was proud of Lexi, he was happy that he and Lexi now had two children together.

Lexi wondered what name they should give to their newborn baby son, when Lexi then suggested to Steve that they name their newborn son Hunter, when Steve smiled and agreed to Lexi's suggestion for the name, then Lexi tells the midwife that their baby son's name is Hunter Steven Owen, which the midwife registered the birth and the name, when Steve was touched at the middle name for their newborn son Hunter and knew the reason behind it and he gave Lexi a soft kiss and he was happy, he got to hold his baby son for the first time and he instantly loved him.

Steve was bonding with his baby son Hunter and as Steve held his newborn baby son Hunter, he loved his son so much and knew how happy he was to have two children with Lexi, they were a happy family together. Lexi loved Steve and she knew how much their family meant to him and she loved being his wife, Lexi trusted Steve with her life as both Lexi and Steve had a happy life together, they were a family with their two young children Ava Rose and Hunter; Steve placed a soft kiss on Lexi's wrist as she then smiled softly and then they kissed softly and as they kissed, Steve placed his hand under her top, he was gentle with her and Steve was happy with Lexi and they had a close bond together and Steve loved Lexi so much and knew how much Lexi meant to him and as they settled Hunter into a routine and as Steve loved being with Lexi and knew that she was his sweetheart and she always would be.

Lexi knew how much Steve meant to her and they had a deep bond together and Lexi loved Steve so much and they were so happy together and they were happy together and were a happy family, Steve knew that Lexi was the only one for him and they loved each other so much; Lexi cared about Steve and they had so much love for each other and both knew that they were happy together, Steve loved cuddling Lexi close to him in their bed, Lexi loved Steve and she was happy to be with him and Lexi was glad that she and Steve were happy together and had their two ypung children together and Steve kissed Lexi's shoulder softly, he was glad that she was his wife and he loved her so much and always would love her.

Steve knew how much his family meant to him and they were happy with each other, Steve cared about Lexi and their two young children, he was happy with her and knew that she was everything to him and always would remain that way, Steve had also shown Lexi how much he loved her, Lexi knew how much Steve meant to her and she would always love him, he was the only one she trusted and loved with everything she had, Lexi loved being with Steve and how loved she was by him and as Steve held her close to him and he placed a soft kiss on her cheek as he showed her love and he held her close to him and he knew how much he loved her and always would, Steve knew that she was everything to him and they had a strong connection together and always would, Lexi trusted Steve to keep her safe and their two young children, Steve loved bonding with his baby son Hunter and he knew that his son looked just like him, Lexi knew how happy Steve was to have a son and she was glad to give him a son and a daughter, they were a complete family and Steve knew this and he showed Lexi how much he loved her everyday.

Lexi truly loved Steve and their young children as they were a complete family and Steve knew that Lexi was a good mother and he loved seeing her with their kids and knowing how happy they were and Steve knew that he had a happy family with Lexi and as they were happy together, Steve loved them so much and they had a strong bond together and Steve knew that their life together meant so much to him and knew that he had the family he's always wanted with Lexi, and they were close to each other and had a deep connection with each other and Lexi loved what she has with Steve; she knew how happy she was with him. and they shared a loving kiss, when Steve looked after their baby son Hunter and then Lexi knew how much it meant to Steve and she was happy with him and they were happy together and Lexi cuddled into him as he held her close to him.

Steve held Lexi close to him when they were in bed and Lexi was in his arms and Steve kissed her softly and they were so happy ttogether and Lexi had her hand on his bare chest and Steve loved when Lexi did that and she was safe with him and they snuggled under the duvet when Lexi had her head on his chest, when Steve held her close to him, Steve placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he held her close to him, Lexi was happy with Steve and knew how protective he was of her and they kissed softly and he grazed her arm with his knuckles softly and knew that she loved it, Steve cared about Lexi and knew how happy she was with him and always would be, Steve loved Lexi so much and they were so close to each other, Steve watched Lexi sleep before he fell asleep himself as he held Lexi close to him as they were in bed together, they were close to each other.

Steve tended to their baby son Hunter when he cried during the night, he let Lexi sleep while he looked after their baby son and he got Hunter sorted then put him back into his crib and then he joined Lexi in bed again, he cuddled into her back and held her close to him and Steve loved his family and he knew that he was lucky to have Lexi in his life and they were close to wach other and Lexi loved feeling his hand on her and she loved how gentle he was with her and they were happy together and Steve loved Lexi so much and always would love her, Steve loved knowing how happy he was with Lexi and they were close to each other; Steve knew that Lexi was the only one for him and always would be, Steve was glad to have Lexi in his life and they were close to each other, they were so close to each other and Lexi knew how happy Steve was with her and their two young children and they would give their two young children a happy childhood and Lexi knew that Steve was the only one she wanted for the rest of her life and she had also made a promise to Steve and he knew why, he also knew that she meant it too, Lexi was glad that she met Steve when she did and they have been together ever since, Steve still would go to E20 to check up on stuff and he was always back in time to put their baby son Hunter to bed and Ava Rose, as Lexi knew how much Steve meant to their two young children and they were so happy together and always would be.

Lexi cared about Steve and knew how loving he was towards her and their young children; Steve loved his children so much and he knew that being a dad to his young children was everything to him and he knew that Lexi was happy too and he always showed Lexi how much he loved her and he was a romantic with her and he always gave her red roses twice a week and he knew how much he loved her and Steve knew how much Lexi meant to him and they had a deep bond together and Lexi knew how much she loved Steve, she always would love him, Lexi knew that Steve was the love of her life and she always would love him for the rest of her life and they were happy together and they had a happy marriage and Lexi knew how happy she was with Steve and she knew how happy she was with him and she never saw her older brother Dan as she was happier with Steve who kept her safe and they had a loving marriage and then Steve showed Lexi how much he loved her with a kiss.

Steve was happy with Lexi and their two children, Steve knew that their little family was complete and he knew how much his family meant to him and he knew that Lexi was his sweetheart and he knew how happy he was with Lexi and they cuddled close to each other and Lexi loved being in his arms and she was safe with him, she loved him so much and always would love him for the rest of her life, Lexi would go with Steve to E20 with their kids, when Dan walked in one day and he saw Lexi from a distance and Dan saw Lexi holding a baby, he was stunned that his little sister was still with Steve and even now Dan knew that Lexi was happy with Steve, Dan left and he let Lexi be, when Steve had his arms around Lexi's waist and he loved his family so much and Steve knew how much his family meant to him and they were happy together, Lexi cared about Steve and knew how happy she was with Steve and they loved each other so much and had a deep bond, Lexi shared a soft kiss with Steve as he loved her so much and knew how special she is to him, Steve knew that he was lucky to have Lexi in his life and they were so happy together, Steve knew he had a happy marriage to Lexi and always would.

Lexi was happy with Steve and they were close to each other and when they got home, they had dinner and spent time with their two children, when later that night, Steve put the kids to bed while Lexi cleaned up and then Steve appeared in the kitchen and he put his hands on her shoulders and she put her hand on top of his and it made him smile knowing that she loved him and how close she was to him, he held her close to him and he placed a soft loving kiss on her neck and he knew how happy they were together and Lexi cuddled in close to Steve, they loved each other so much and they had a close bond, Lexi was happy with Steve and she knew that they were happy together and Lexi was safe with him and as they had a deep love for each other and Lexi knew that Steve was the only one that she loved, Steve knew how much Lexi loved him and it made him happy to have Lexi as his wife, Steve was lucky to Lexi and knew how much she meant to him and always would.

Steve knew that Lexi was the only girl for him and he showed her love everyday and knew how much she meant to him, they were close to one another and always showed each other love, Steve knew how much he loved Lexi and always would, he was very protective of her and kept her close to him, as they spent time together as a couple and knew that their love for each other was so special and Lexi loved being with Steve and their two children Hunter and Ava Rose; Steve loved being a dad to Ava Rose and Hunter too, he was settled with Lexi and he loved her so much, she was everything to him and always would be.

Lexi knew that Steve was the only one for her and always would remain that way, she would be lost without him.

What happens next?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Lexi and Steve were happy with their family and they had a happy life together, Steve loved Lexi so much and he was so happy with her and they had a happy life together, Steve knew that Lexi was the only one for him and they were happy together and as Steve held Lexi close to him, he knew that she was happy with him and they had a close bond with each other, Lexi knew how much she meant to Steve and she loved him so much, they were close to one another, Steve loved Lexi so much and he knew how happy he was with her and their two young children, Lexi loved being with Steve and she was happy with him, she was also glad that they were a family with their two young children Ava Rose and Hunter.

Steve was happy with Lexi and he knew that she loved him; Steve knew that Lexi loved him and they had a strong bond, Lexi knew how much she loved Steve and always would love him, she was everything to him and so was their two young children, Lexi was happy with Steve, she loved him and always would love him, Lexi knew how much she meant to him and they shared a soft kiss and she was in his arms as they were in bed together, Steve was happy with Lexi and knew how happy she was with him, they were a family with their young children, Lexi knew that he put the kids to bed at night, Steve loved Lexi so much and knew that she was his girl and always would be.

As they were close to each other, Lexi loved Steve so much and he knew that she was his girl and always would be, Steve knew how happy he was with Lexi and he knew that he loved her so mudh and always would love her for the rest of his life and he was also protective of her, Steve cared about Lexi and knew how much he loved Lexi and he showed her love every single day, Steve cared about Lexi and he knew that she was his world and also their two young children, Lexi cuddled close to Steve as they were in bed together as they were close to each other, Lexi had her hand on his bare chest as she was close to him and knew how happy she was to be with him and how glad she was to be his wife, Lexi cared about Steve and she always would; Lexi knew how much Steve meant to her and always would for the rest of her life and she was his, they had a strong bond with each other and Steve held Lexi close to him while they were in bed together, Steve knew how close she was to him while in their bed together.

Lexi was happy to be with Steve and she knew how happy they were together as they had a close bond, Lexi was glad to be with Steve, she loved him so much as they were close and were happy together, Lexi loved Steve with her heart and she knew how much she meant to him, Steve held Lexi close to him, he loved knowing how happy he was with Lexi and they were so close to each other Steve gave Lexi a loving kiss as he held her close to him, Steve had his hand on her arm as he was being loving towards his wife, Lexi loved being with Steve and she trusted him to give her a happy life and they were a happy family; Steve knew that Lexi was the love of his life and they remained close to each other while in bed together, Lexi was in close to him and she knew that she loved being in bed with him and she placed a soft kiss on his bare chest and she loved him so much, Steve loved being with Lexi and he placed his hand on her side as he held her close to him, Lexi remained close to Steve and they were so close to each other, Steve loved her so much and they were in bed together, Lexi cuddled in close to him and she loved him so much; he was happy with her, Steve knew that Lexi was the only one for him, he loved her so much, as Lexi was cuddled in close to him in their bed and as Lexi cuddled close to Steve, she felt safe with him and she knew that he loved her and they were close, Lexi loved Steve so much, she was his sweetheart.

Steve was happy with Lexi and he knew how much he loved her, he held her close to him while they were in bed, when Steve gave Lexi a loving kiss and she loved their kiss, Lexi remained close to Steve as he cuddled her close to him and he showed her just how much he loved her so much and Steve held her close to him and he put their duvet over them, he wanted to keep her warm, he loved her and knew that she had made the right choice to be with him, Steve knew how much Lexi meant to him and always would, they had a close bond, Steve was happy with Lexi and knew that he had the family he's always wanted with Lexi.

Lexi was close to him while in their bed, Steve held her close to him as he kissed her lovingly and he loved knowing how happy they were together in bed and they shared a soft loving kiss as Steve loved being with Lexi and knew that he was protective of her and their children, Steve loved them so much and knew how much they meant to him and always would, Steve loved being a dad to his children with Lexi, Steve was settled with Lexi, he knew that she was happy with him and always would be happy, Steve held Lexi close to him, he wanted to keep her warm and cosy in their bed, he knew how much she meant to him, Lexi loved being in his arms and she was safe with him, they had a happy life together and they had a happy life together, Lexi was safe to be witrh him and they were happy together as a family.

Steve loved Lexi so much and they had a happy life together, Lexi was happy with Steve and they were meant to be together, as they both were in bed together, keeping each other warm and she had her hand on his chest as they cuddled close to keep warm with each other, Steve was happy with Lexi; he cared about her and he knew how happy she was with him and they had a happy life together, they were close to each other and Lexi was happy to be in his arms, she loved Steve so much, they were close and had a strong bond together, Lexi placed a soft kiss on his chest, she was close to him, when he gave her a loving kiss, he loved her so much and always would. love her for the rest of his life and they were close to each other.

What happens next?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

As Steve and Lexi were happy together, they had a happy life together and Steve knew how much he loved Lexi with all his heart and he loved his two young children Ava Rose and Hunter, while Steve and Lexi were settled into married life, Lexi knew that she had made the right choice to be with Steve, they were happy together and had a family together, Steve was happy to be with Lexi and he knew that she was the love of his life and always would be, they had a close bond together and even Steve knew how much his family with Lexi meant to him, he would always keep them safe, he loved them so much and was happy to have a family with Lexi, she knew that his dream to have a family had came true and they had a deep bond with each other and they shared a loving kiss, later that night, once the kids were in bed, Steve held Lexi close to him and he kissed her shoulder softly, he loved her so much and he held her close to him, he never wanted to let go, Steve would be lost without her.

Lexi loved Steve and she knew how happy she was with him and they were a happy family, Lexi knew how much she loved Steve and how protective he was of her and they were close, Lexi loved being married to Steve and she knew how much he meant to her and they were so happy together and as they were close to each other in bed, Steve held Lexi close to him, his hand was on her side as he held her close to him and he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, Lexi loved knowing how loving he was towards her and she knew how happy they were together; Lexi loved Steve with her heart and she was happy to be his wife and she knew how happy they were together; Steve held Lexi close to him while they were in bed together, Steve then gave Lexi a loving shoulder rub, she loved it and Steve knew that she loved it and he placed a soft kiss on her neck, she knew how happy she was with him and they had a close bond with each other, Lexi was happy with Steve.

Steve knew how much Lexi meant to him and how close they were to each other, Steve loved being happy with Lexi and how close they were to each other, he was lucky to be with Lexi, as they were happy together, Lexi was happy with Steve and she was happy to be his wife, Steve loved his family with Lexi and knew how close they were to each other, they had a close bond and it was a deep bond as well, Lexi trusted Steve to keep her safe and their young children, Steve hoped that they would have another baby when the time was right and he would have to discuss it with Lexi to get her feelings on it, Steve loved Lexi so much and she knew how much she meant to him and they were happy together, Steve was happy with Lexi and he knew how close she was to him and they were in bed together as Steve kept her warm and cosy in their bed, Lexi was happy to be with him and Steve also knew that Lexi made the right choice to be with him and they were happy and had the life they always wanted together, Lexi cared about Steve and knew how much he meant to her and always would, they had a close love and bond with each other, Lexi was so lucky to be with Steve and they had two children together, Lexi was happy with Steve and she knew that he was the only one for her and always would be.

Lexi loved how happy she was with Steve and knew how protective he was of her and their two young children, she was happy that they were together and had a family of their own, Lexi knew that Steve was the love of her life and always would be, Steve kept Lexi close to him while they were in bed together and he had his hand on her stomach as they kissed, he wanted to show her love and she let him as they were close to each other, Lexi put her hand on his arm as he kissed her lovingly and he knew how much Lexi meant to him and as they were close to each other, Steve was happy with Lexi and he knew how much he loved her and always would, Lexi knew how happy she was with Steve and they had a close bond, Steve cared about Lexi and knew how happy they were together, Steve showed Lexi how much he loved her and he gave her a loving cuddle and he put a soft kiss on her shoulder and his placed his hand around her waist as he showed her love and she knew how loving he was towards her, Steve cared for her and knew how happy she was with him, he kissed her lovingly and he knew how much he loved her and how happy they were together and Steve knew that Lexi loved him and they had a deep bond, Lexi loved him so much and she would always be his.

Steve was happy to have Lexi in his life and they had a happy life together; Lexi was close to him and they were in bed together, Lexi knew how much she loved him and she was happy to be his wife and to have a family with him, they had a happy life with each other, Lexi knew how happy she was with him and always would be, Steve loved Lexi and always would love her for the rest of his life and he knew how special she was to him, Steve loved Lexi so much and knew that she was his soulmate and always would be; Lexi remained close to Steve and she loved being married to him, she was his sweetheart and always would be, Lexi loved being in his arms at night and other times too, she loved him so much and knew how happy she was with him and how safe she was with him, she was also happy that she chose to be with him and they had a close bond with each other and Lexi loved Steve so much and their two young children, Lexi was happy that she and Steve were together and had a happy life together, she was everything to him, they were settled into life together and Steve was happy with Lexi and the club was still going well and they had a place outside Walford, Lexi loved their family home, Lexi was so happy with Steve and their two young children Ava Rose and Hunter, as Lexi knew how much her family meant to her and she loved being with Steve and knew how close they were to each other and they shared a soft loving kiss, when Steve held her close to him as they kissed and Steve loved being with Lexi and he was happy that Lexi was his wife. Lexi loved Steve and he loved her so much, they had a close bond and Steve gave Lexi a loving kiss and a cuddle, Steve was happy with Lexi, when he showed her love everyday and Lexi cuddled into Steve as they were in front of the fire and as Steve held her close to him, he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and held her close, Lexi knew how loving Steve was towards her and always would be.

Steve would always protect Lexi and they were happy together and Steve knew how happy he was with Lexi and they had a close bond; Steve showed Lexi how much he loved her and he asked her if they would have another baby and when Lexi told Steve that she would like to have another baby with him, hearing this made Steve smile and he kissed her lovingly and Lexi loved Steve and knew that they were gonna try for another baby together, she was happy to know that she was gonna try for another baby with Steve and they were happy together, Steve cuddled Lexi close to him and he loved her so much and knew that she was the only one for him and they were close and had a close bond, Lexi was cosy with Steve as they were now in bed together and he placed kisses on her shoulder and Lexi loved this side of Steve and she out her hand onto his chest as he then kissed her, they had some fun under the covers, afterwards Steve held Lexi close to him, as he held her close to him, Lexi loved being in his arms and she was happy with him and they were happy together as Steve grazed Lexi's arm softly with his knuckles lovingly and they shared a kiss and Lexi loved Steve so much and she knew that he loved her too and they were so close to eah other.

Lexi loved Steve and she was glad that they were trying for their third baby, Steve was also happy with Lexi and they were close to each other, Lexi had her hand on his bare chest and Steve smiled knowing how close Lexi was to him and he loved her so much and she meant so much to him and always would, Lexi was his girl and she would always be his girl and she had her hand on his chest as they were close to each other and Lexi loved Steve so much and she loved him so much and always would love him, Lexi knew how much Steve meant to her and she was happy to be his wife and they were a family with their two young children and now they were trying for their third baby together, Lexi knew how happy she was that they were trying for another baby together and Steve held Lexi close to him and he held her close to him under the duvet, he kept her warm.

Steve was happy to have a happy marriage with Lexi and he knew how much she meant to him and he held her close to him while they were in bed, Lexi had her hand on his chest as they were in bed together and he kept the duvet around her and he kissed her shoulder and his other hand was on her side as he held her close and he knew how close she was to him, Steve loved :Lexi so much and he showed her love everyday and he loved knowing how happy she was with him and Steve knew that Lexi loved him and always would love him, they were a family and knew how close they were together and as Lexi cuddled into his side and she had her hand on his bare chest, when he put his hand on top of her's as they cuddled close to each other in their bed, Steve knew how close they were to each other in bed, Lexi was happy to be with Steve and they were lucky to be with each other, Lexi loved being close to Steve in their bed, Lexi loved how comfy their bed was and as they were close together, Steve loved being with Lexi who was happy in his arms, Steve held Lexi close to him and knew how happy she was with him, Lexi was lucky to be wirh Steve and they loved each other so much and they had a deep close bond with one another and Steve loved Lexi so much and held her close to him while in bed together, Lexi cared about Steve and knew how happy their marriage was and how happy theor two young children were as well, Steve was glad that Lexi was his wife and as they were close together as Lexi was happy with Steve and they were close to each other.

Steve was happy with Lexi and he held her close to him, when Steve held her close to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and he knew how happy he was with Lexi and he loved her so much and always would, Steve cared about Lexi and he just wanted her to be safe, he was protective of her, always would be; Lexi loved Steve and she knew how happy she was with him, they had a close bond, Lexi was everything to him and she gave him a chance to be a dad and she knew how good a dad he was to their two young children, she loved being with him and always would for the rest of her life.

Lexi was safe with Steve and she knew how protective he was of his family and he would do anything to keep them safe from harm, Steve would never want to lose his family, it would hurt too much and he never wanted to lose his family, Steve would never be able to cope without them, as he pushed that thought away, he just held Lexi close to him and kissed her shoulder softly and he was happy with Lexi and they had a happy life together; Steve truly loved Lexi so much and always would for the rest of his life, they were lucky to have each other and Lexi was all his and she loved being his wife and knew how much she loved him, she was the only one for him; Steve loved Lexi so much and Steve cared about Lexi and wanted to make her happy, when Steve put a promise ring on her finger with her other two rings and she knew that she would always be his and she loved him so much and she always would love him, he held her close to him and how much she meant to him, Steve loved being with Lexi and she had her hand on his chest and Steve loved how happy she was with him and as they kept warm in their bed, Steve was so happy that Lexi was his wife and they found out a few weeks later that Lexi was eight weeks pregnant, Steve was excited that he was going to be a dad again for the third time and he kissed her lovingly and he knew how much she meant to him, Steve held her close to him and he put his hand on her stomach where their unborn baby was growing and he placed a soft kiss on her stomach and he felt happy that Lexi was pregnant with their third child and he couldn't wait to meet their unborn baby, Lexi knew how excited Steve was about their unborn baby, Lexi cuddled close to Steve and she felt safe with him and they kissed softly, Steve was happy with Lexi and he would keep her safe and their children, no matter what it took.

What happens next?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Six months had passed since Lexi and Steve found out about their third unborn baby, as Steve had his hand on Lexi's baby bump and he was so happy that soon they would meet their third unborn baby, Steve loved Lexi so much and Steve knew how happy he was that he and Lexi were having another baby, when Lexi felf a sharp pain and she shouted on Steve who came into their bedroom and he helped her up but she winced as it hurt to move and Steve called the midwife who came out to their place and helped Lexi, while Steve tried to keep Lexi calm as much as he could, Lexi gripped his hand as the pain hit her hard and Steve held her close as the pain hurt so bad, he wanted her to be ok, when the midwife checked Lexi and told her that it was time and as Steve kept a hold of her hand close to him, Steve knew that she was in so muh pain and he just wanted to take it away from her, as the midwife told Lexi to push as Steve told her to do the same as the pains came thick and fast, when Steve placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she pushed, when after about an hour when Lexi gave birth to a healthy baby girl, as Lexi got to hold their newborn baby daughter, Steve was proud of Lexi and he gave her a soft loving kiss and he loved his newborn baby daughter, Steve was happy to have another daughter with Lexi and he loved her so much, Steve also got to hold his newborn daughter, and he loved her instantly and knew how beautiful she was, just like her mother.

Lexi wondered what name they should give to their newborn baby daughter, as Lexi held her baby girl close to her and she asked Steve about naming their newborn baby girl Sofia Grace Owen, when Steve told Lexi that he liked the chosen name for their newborn baby daughter, when Steve looked at his baby girl and saw her open her eyes and he noticed that her eyes were the same as his and he placed a soft kiss on his baby girl's forhead lovingly and it made Lexi smile knowing how happy he was that they were to have their third baby together and Lexi loved Steve so much and knew how happy they were together with their little family, Steve loved his baby daughter Sofia and he showed Lexi how happy he was with her, when Steve gave Lexi a soft kiss and she was happy that they were a complete family with their three children, when Lexi watched Steve with their newborn baby daughter and knew how natural Steve was with her, she knew that he was an amazing dad to their children, she loved him so much and always would love him for the rest of her life, Lexi loved Steve so much and knew that he was the only one for her and always would be, she cared about him and knew how much he meant to her and she watched him bond with their newborn baby daughter, when she made up a bottle for their daughter and she handed it to Steve and he gave their newborn baby her bottle, Steve loved bonding with his newborn baby girl and he loved her so much, Lexi knew how happy Steve was to be a dad again and she loved her family with Steve and always would.

Lexi was happy with Steve and knew that their family was now complete and they had three children together and as the nexr few months passed, Steve got shot in the arm, he was in hospital when Lexi got the call and she took their kids to see their father and she hoped that he was going to be ok; when Steve saw his family and he was happy to see them, he knew how worried Lexi was and he didn't blame her either, he wanted to be back home with his family, he knew that it scared Lexi and he held her hand lovingly and told her that he would be ok, Steve knew that he would be going home soon and knew that Lexi would look after him, Steve was happy to know how much Lexi meant to him and she got a look at his wound and she would look after him and make sure he would be ok, when the time came for Steve to go home, after Steve got home and he was glad to be home again and also back with his family who meant so much to him and he loved Lexi and their three young children, he watched Lexi with baby Sofia and Steve knew how much Lexi suited being a mother to their family and he loved his family with Lexi and he knew that Lexi was the love of his life and always would be, they had a close bond, Steve knew how much Lexi meant to him and he was glad that she was ggoing to look after him and help him to recover from his gun shot in the arm and he knew how loving Lexi was towards him and she made sure that Steve took his meds and Lexi also made sure that he kept his wound clean.

As the following few months passed and Steve was having physio on his arm and was getting stronger again and he bought a bunch of red roses for Lexi as a thank you and when he got home, Steve found Lexi in their bedroom and he handed her the red roses, when Lexi kissed him, as Lexi put the flowers into a vase of water as Steve held her close to him, he put a soft kiss on her shoulder, Lexi loved it when Steve showed her love and she loved him so much, they had a close bond together as Lexi remained close to Steve and she loved him so much, they had been through a lot and were still happy together and they had a close bond and Lexi loved Steve so much and they were happy together and they were close to each other, Steve loved Lexi so much and he knew that she was the only one for him and they loved each other and always would, Lexi put her hand on his chest as they kissed softly, Steve was happy with Lexi and always would be.

As Steve recovered from his gn shot wound, he was glad that Lexi had been there for him and Steve gave Lexi a loving kiss and he held her close to him, Steve loved Lexi and always would love her for the rest of his life and he knew how much she meant to him, Steve placed a soft loving kiss on her shoulder, Steve loved Lexi so much and their three young children, Steve was glad that he and Lexi had their family together, Lexi had her hand on Steve's shoulder and she loved being with him and they had a happy marriage and as Steve held Lexi close to him and they were happy together, when later that night; Steve and Lexi were in bed together, Steve was happy with Lexi and he knew how much he loved her and always would, they were close to each other and Steve placed a soft loving kiss on her shoulder, Lexi loved this side of him as she knew how much he loved her and always would, Lexi cared about Steve and they shared a soft loving kiss together, Steve had his hand on her side as they kissed.

Steve loved Lexi so much and they were close to each other in their bed, when Steve gave Lexi a shoulder rub and he was loving towards his wife, Steve knew that Lexi was the only one for him and he loved being happy with Lexi and their three young children, Lexi loved how loving Steve was towards her and she loved him so much and when Lexi placed a soft kiss on his chest, Steve loved Lexi and he always would love Lexi for the rest of his life and they shared a loving kiss, when Steve wrapped both arms arund Lexi as they kissed while in bed together, Lexi loved feeling his hands on her and she knew that he loved her, Lexi was glad that she was with Steve and that they had a happy marriage together and Lexi was happy with Steve and knew how happy they were together and how much they loved each other, along with their three young children, Steve was happy with Lexi and they had a close bond as Lexi cuddled close to Steve, she wanted to feel close to him and they both loved each other, Steve loved being wirh Lexi and he knew how much he loved her and always would; Steve had a lot of love for Lexi and knew that she was such an amazing mother to their children, Lexi loved Steve so much and they had a close bond together, Lexi meant so much to Steve and a couple months later, Steve discovered that Dan had been found dead and now he had to tell Lexi the news and when he got back home, he saw Lexi with their little girl Sofia and knew that he would tell her in private, Steve didn't know how Lexi would react to hearing the news about Dan.

When they were in bed, Steve then tells Lexi that her brother Dan is dead, Lexi is numb with shock and then huddles into Steve, who hold her close to him as he keeps her close to him, Lexi didn'r know how she felt and she just needed Steve to be there for her and then Steve gave Lexi a cuddle and told her that he would always be there for her, Lexi knew that he would be and it made her love Steve more than ever before and they were close to each other, Steve loved Lexi so much and he always would love her, he knew how much he loved herand then they kissed softly, Steve wanted to be a rock to Lexi and also to show her that we love herm as Steve did that, she knew that she would be safe with him and Lexi loved Steve so much and they had a close bond.

Steve held Lexi close to him in their bed, she was safe with Steve and knew how close they were to each other and they shared a soft loving kiss,while in bed together, when Lexi softly kissed his bare chest as her hands wandered over his arms, which Steve loved and he kissed Lexi lovingly and Steve knew that Lexi loved him and she was his girl and always would be; Steve and Lexi shared a loving kiss and they were close to each other, Steve loved Lexi so much and they had a happy marriage together, Steve noticed how close Lexi was to him in their bed and he loved having her close to him and they kissed softly, Lexi had her hand on his side and they were close to each other; Lexi was so glad that she was with Steve and they had a close bond, Lexi had a happy life with Steve and they both loved each other so much and Steve knew how much Lexi meant to him and they had a close bond with each other, Lexi was glad that they had three young children together and they were a complete family as they settled into raising their young children as happy family and Steve loved being a dad to theiir children and Steve was settled with Lexi and their children and Steve kissed Lexi softly and they were so happy together and as Lexi knew how much Steve meant to him as they were happy and had a strong marriage together, Steve loved Lexi and always would love Lexi for the rest of their life and as Lexi was happy with Steve, who knew how happy Lexi was with him and they had a happy life together, Lexi loved Steve so much and always would for the rest of her life.

What happens next?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Lexi knew that she had a complete family with Steve and they were happy together, she knew that didn't go to the funeral of her older brother Dan, but only Steve knew why and he held her close to him and Steve knew that Lexi was close to him and as Steve knew that Lexi had dealt with the death of her older brother, Lexi was safe with husband Steve and they were happy together as a family, Lexi loved Steve so much and she knew that she was safe with him, Steve had known how happy Lexi was with him and they were a happy family with their three young children, Steve was lucky to have a family with Lexi and they were close to each other in their bed, Steve had his hand on her stomach as he smiled knowing how happy he was with Lexi and he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and Lexi loved this side of him and she belonged to him, Lexi and Steve shared a soft loving kiss together, he put his other hand on her waist as he held her close to him, Steve loved Lexi so much, he always would love her for the rest of his life.

Steve knew how much Lexi meant to him and he kissed her shoulder, Lexi loved this side of him, when their kiss turned passionate and they had protected sex together, Steve loved Lexi so much and always would love her, Lexi was safe with Steve and knew how close they were together, Lexi love Steve so much as they had a close bond; they cuddled close after sex together, Lexi was happy to be with Steve and they had a close bond, Lexi was lucky to be his wife and they were close to each other, Lexi was happy with Steve, they cuddled close to each other while in bed together; Steve was happy to be with her, as they were in bed together, Steve kissed her shoulder lovingly as his hand traced up her arm as he kissed her shoulder, Lexi loved this side of Steve and she knew how loving he was with her and she trusted him to keep them safe, Lexi knew that Steve kept her safe and she was glad to be with him and they had a strong marriage, Lexi surprised Steve with a loving kiss, he smiled and kissed her back, Lexi knew that she loved their kiss and she always would as she knew how loving he was towards her and they had a close bond and always would for the rest of their lives together.

Lexi loved being with Steve and they had a close bond together and Lexi knew how much she meant to Steve and she was lucky to be his wife, they had a close bond together, Steve loved Lexi so much and he held her close to him while they were in bed together, Lexi was close to him, Steve loved being close to Lexi and they were close to each other and they kissed, Steve loved Lexi so much and always would for the rest of his life, they were meant to be together and always would be together, as Lexi was glad that she was with Steve and she loved him so much and always would, Lexi knew how happy she was with Steve, she trusted him to keep their family safe. Steve loved Lexi so much and he knew that they were happy together, Lexi remained close to Steve and they had a happy life together as a family.

Steve cared about Lexi and their family, when Lexi cuddled into Steve when they were in bed together; Steve was happy to have Lexi in his life, Steve knew how much Lexi meant to him and he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, Lexi loved Steve so much and she knew that he was the only one for her and she had a happy life with him, Lexi trusted Steve with her life and she knew how much he meant to her and always would, Lexi knew how much happier she was with Steve and knew that he was protective of her and always would be, Steve was happy to be with Lexi and their three children; Steve had showed Lexi love and he was glad to have Lexi in his life, he knew how much he loved her and always would, Lexi knew close she and Steve were together and also how much they loved each other, Steve knew why Lexi didn't go to the funeral and Steve didn't blame her for not going as they went there together after a few months with the kids, Steve was protective of his family with Lexi and he would always protect them, Lexi knew how much she meant to Steve and they were happy together, Lexi did say goodbye to Dan in her own way, when Steve held Lexi close to him in thier bed, Lexi had her hand on his chest as they were close to each other; Lexi was glad to be married to Steve and to have a family together, Steve held Lexi close to him while they were in bed together and he was so happy with her, then Steve kissed Lexi softly and cuddled her close to him, he needed her in his arms and as Lexi cuddled into him, she was happy to be his wife. Steve loved Lexo so much and he always would love her, he knew how much she meant to him and always would, Steve knew how happy he was with Lexi and how close she was to him.

Lexi always cuddled close to Steve at night and she felt safe with him, they were happy together and had a close bond with each other, Steve knew how much Lexi loved him and it made him feel happy and Steve cared about Lexi and how much she meant to him, Lexi felt safe with Steve and he knew that Lexi was the one he loved so much and they were a happy family, Lexi was glad to be in his life and they kissed lovingly while in bed; Steve knew how much he meant to Lexi and their three young children, Steve loved being a dad to his children with Lexi.

As Steve and Lexi raised their three young children together, Lexi knew how happy she was with Steve and they had been through so much together and came out of it stronger, Steve knew that he would be lost without Lexi by his side and he loved her so much and always would love her, Steve knew how lucky he was to be with Lexi and how much he loved her and always would, they had been together a long time and now Steve knew how happy he was to have Lexi in his life, Lexi was the only one who gave Steve a chance to be a dad and Lexi knew how much it meant to him, they kissed lovingly, Steve was happy with Lexi and he showed her love everyday they were together, Steve also knew that Lexi was his soulmate and always would be for the rest of their lives together, Lexi cared about Steve and she knew how happy they were together.

What happens next?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Lexi and Steve loved their life together and they were happy together as a family, Lexi knew that her life was better with Steve and she loved him so much and always would, she knew how protective he was of her and their three children and Lexi knew how lucky she was to be with Steve and she trusted him and always would, she knew how protective he was of his family; Steve always held Lexi close to him at night in their bed, Steve was happy to have Lexi in his life and also as they had a close bond together, Lexi loved sleeping with Steve and how close they were at night, Lexi felt safe with Steve and he knew this and always would.

Steve knew how happy he was to have Lexi in his life and they were a complete family with their three children and as Steve was glad that Lexi loved him and as they were close together, Lexi had her hand on his bare chest and she loved him so much as Steve cuddled close to Lexi in their bed and they had a close bond and Steve loved Lexi so much as they were happy together and when Lexi was close to him, Steve was happy to be with Lexi and he knew that they were close and had a strong bond, Steve loved Lexi so much and always would love her and as they were happy together and Lexi had her hand on his chest as they were close to each other and Lexi was happy with Steve and always would be happy, Steve was happy that Lexi was his wife and they had a happy marriage together, Steve was glad that Lexi was his wife and he knew how happy she was with him and how happy they both were together with their children, Lexi knew that Steve was a good dad to their children and they had a happy life together and Steve held Lexi close to him and they were happy, Lexi was always close to Steve when they were alone together and Steve always kept close to Lexi when they were in bed together and Lexi loved being close to Steve in bed and he always held her close to him, Lexi loved Steve so much and she knew how much she loved him and always would.

Lexi was happy to be with Steve and they were close to each other and they had a happy life together and Steve placed a gentle kiss on Lexi's shoulder lovingly as he showed her how much he loved her and Steve knew that he was lucky to have Lexi in his life and they had a close bond, Lexi was happy with Steve and she always would be and Lexi knew how much Steve meant to her and she was his soulmate and Lexi cuddled into Steve and she was happy with him as Lexi was close to Steve and she loved him so much and they were happy together and Lexi was in his arms as Steve held her close to him and he placed a soft kiss on her arm as Steve held her close to him and he loved her so much, Lexi loved being with Steve and they were happy together as Steve knew how much he loved Lexi and he was happy to be with her and they had a close bond, Steve shared a loving kiss with Lexi and knew how happy they were together, Lexi was happy with Steve and they had a happy marriage together, Steve was happy with Lexi and they had a close bond together, as Steve held Lexi close to him and they were happy with each other. Lexi knew how safe she was with Steve and she always would be.

Steve knew how much Lexi meant to him and they were happy together and he held her close to him, Steve showed Lexi how much he loved her, when Lexi smiled as she let him do that and they shared a soft loving kiss together while in their bed alone and Lexi knew that he was the only one for her and always would remain that way, Steve knew that Lexi was the only one for him and they had a close bond with each other, Lexi loved being married to Steve and they were happy together and Lexi loved him so much and Steve placed a soft kiss on her neck as his hand was on her side as he held her close to him as he kissed her softly and Lexi loved this side of him and Lexi cared about Steve and she loved him so much.

Lexi was in his arms as they were alone in bed together and Steve loved being with Lexi and he held her close to him while they were in bed together, Steve loved holding Lexi in his arms and he placed soft kisses on her shoulder as he had his hands on her sides and held her close to him, Steve had his hands on her stomach as he was loving towards Lexi and they were close to each other as Steve loved Lexi so much and they ended up having some fun together and as Lexi cuddled close to him as Steve was happy to have Lexi in his his arms and he knew how happy he was to be with Lexi and as Steve held Lexi close to him and they were happy together and Steve lovingly rubbed her arm with his knuckles and Lexi knew how happy she was with him and Lexi stayed close to Steve as they were happy together and Lexi kept close to Steve and she knew how much she loved him and always would; Steve was also very protective of Lexi and their three children, Lexi loved how protective he was and she felt so safe wuth him and always would.

Steve loved Lexi so much and knew how happy she was with him, Steve was glad that he and Lexi were together and have been together ever since, Steve loved being with Lexi and she was everything to him and their three children, Lexi loved being with Steve and she placed her hand on his back as they had some loving alone time together and Lexi loved her life with Steve and they were happy together and Steve placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and Lexi had her hand on his arm as Lexi was close to Steve and they had a close bond together and Steve knew how much Lexi meant to him and Steve placed a soft kiss on her forehead and he loved her so much, Lexi knew how happy she was with Steve and they had a close bond they had together and as Lexi was close to Steve in their bed, as Steve held Lexi close to him as Steve wanted to be close to Lexi and he loved her so much and knew how close they were to each other, Lexi knew how happy she was with Steve and she was glad to be his wife and she loved him so much and their bond was so deep and Steve knew that he did the right thing in being with Lexi and they have been together ever since and she loved Steve so much and always would love him, Steve knew that Lexi was the only one for him and knew that they were meant to be together.

As they spent time with their children, Lexi loved her family with Steve amd knew that they were a complete family, when Steve made a suggestion about maybe having one more baby, which surprised Lexi and she asked Steve why and he told her that it would make their family more complete, Lexi then tells Steve that she wants to think about it and Steve agreed to that and he then placed a soft kiss on her cheek, he hoped that she would have one more baby with him, Steve loved Lexi so much and always would, Steve gave Lexi a loving cuddle and he knew that she was his sweetheart and always would be, Steve loved Lexi so much and Steve knew how much Lexi meant to him and they were happy together, Lexi knew how much being a dad meant to Steve, as Lexi knew that Steve was an amazing dad to their three children and she loved her family with Steve and she trusted Steve to keep them safe and Lexi knew how happy she was with Steve and later that night after Steve put their three children down for the night, as Lexi was getting changed for bed and was downstairs in the kitchen getting a drink of water, when Steve joined her and wrapped both arms around her from behind and he placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder as Steve was happy with Lexi and he was very loving towards his wife, when Lexi turned around to face Steve and they kissed lovingly, as Steve put his hand on her arm as they kissed, when Lexi then tells Steve that she had thought about what he suggested earlier and Steve asked Lexi what she thought about them having one more baby, when Lexi tells Steve that she would like to try for one more baby with him, hearing that caused Steve to smile and he kissed Lexi softly and he was happy that she had agreed to try for another baby with him, Lexi knew how happy Steve was that she agreed to have another baby with him, Steve then lead Lexi up to their bedroom, when once inside their bedroom, Steve gently pushed Lexi onto their bed, when he kissed her and decided to take his time with Lexi, as she watched him being loving towards her, she was excited to try for their fourth baby together and Lexi knew that and as they had some fun when Lexi placed her hand on his bare chest as she was happy.

Steve held Lexi close to him as he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and he was happy that he and Lexi had tried for another baby together and Lexi remained close to Steve and she loved him so much and they shared a soft kiss, as Steve had his hand on her stomach, Steve was so happy that he and Lexi were trying for another baby together and Steve was so happy that Lexi was with him and they had a close bond together, Steve loved Lexi so much and he knew that she meant everything to him and always would, Lexi loved Steve so much and she always would love him for the rest of her life, she also knew that he was good with their three children and she loved her family with Steve, tbey had a happy life together and Lexi knew how much she meant to him and always would for the rest of their lives together, Lexi remained close to Steve as they were in bed together and she was so safe with him, Lexi trusted Steve with her life and as she cuddled into him, Steve smiled as Lexi cuddled into him and he loved her so much, Lexi put her hand on his chest, when Steve put his hand on top of her's, when he gave Lexi a soft kiss on her forehead and he wrapped their duvet over them and he just wanted to keep Lexi warm and safe, Steve noticed that Lexi was asleep on his chest and he knew that she was comfy with him, Steve then went to sleep himself, he kept her warm and protected, Steve knew that Lexi trusted him and he wanted to make sure she was happy with him, when Lexi softly sighed in her sleep and she got closer to him and Steve knew that she was happy with him.

Lexi was comfy in Steve's arms and she felt safe with Steve and they were happy together and Steve knew that Lexi was happy with him and they had a close bond together and Lexi loved being with Steve and they had a close bond together and Lexi was happy with Steve, she knew much she loved him and always would for the rest of her life, Steve knew how happy he was with Lexi and they were close together and as Lexi was close to him, Lexi loved Steve so much and as Lexi was close to Steve in their bed as they were alone together, when Lexi was comfy with Steve and they were happy together and Steve knew how much he loved Lexi and they had a close bond with each other, Lexi was happy with him and they had a happy life together and Steve knew that she was happy with him and they kissed lovingly as they had a close bond and Lexi was safe with Steve.

Steve knew that despite Dan never approving of his relationship with Lexi, it dawned on him tha he had to keep Lexi safe as he knew it would be what Dan wanted for his little sister and when Steve woke up the following morning, he saw Lexi was still asleep on his chest and he sighed softly and knew how happy she was with him and Steve would always keep her safe along with their children too, Steve was so protective of Lexi and always would be, he loved his family with Lexi and knew that they were happy, as Lexi got comfy and remained close to Steve who kept her warm in their bed; he wanted her to be happy and as Lexi woke up and Steve kissed Lexi softly and she loved him so much and they were close to each other as Steve held her close to him and Lexi was happy to be in his arms and they were close to each other, Lexi had her hand on his arm as she was close to him, Steve loved Lexi so much and they had a close bond together, Steve loved Lexi so much and he would always love her and he knew that she was the only one for him and Lexi loved being with Steve and they had a happy life together, Lexi cared about Steve and she always would be his sweetheart, Steve was glad that Lexi was his wife and they were happy with each other and Lexi knew that in a few weeks she would find out that she would be pregnant and she knew that Steve would be happy, when seven weeks had now passed and Lexi had been sick a few times in the mornings and Steve hoped that Lexi was gonna be ok and he put his hand on her back as she was sick and he hoped that Lexi was going to be ok.

Steve looked after their kids while Lexi went to see her doctor and she found out why she was being sick, when Lexi got back home and she saw Steve playing with their kids and she smiled knowing how good a dad he was and Steve then saw that Lexi was back and he went to see her and he gave her hug and then he asked her how it went at the doctor's, when Lexi then sighs and then Lexi tells Steve that she is seven weeks pregnant, upon hearing that, he gives Lexi a cuddle and puts his hand on her stomach, he was so happy that they were rxpecting their fourth baby together, Lexi cuddled in close to him as they bonded over the news and she decided to let him tell their kids that they were going to have another sibling and she watched Steve tell them and saw the joy on their faces and she knew that their little family was almost complete and she loved Steve so much and always would love him, she trusted him and Steve was happy that he and Lexi were having another baby together and Lexi was happy that she was pregnant with their fourth baby and she loved Steve, she was happy to be with him.

Lexi was happy that she was pregant with his baby and she noticed that Steve had his hand on her stomach as he wanted to build up a bond with his unborn baby and Lexi was happy to see Steve build up a bond with their unborn baby and Steve then surprised Lexi with a loving kiss, when she kissed him back, she knew that he was happy and she knew how much she loved him and always would, Steve was happy that Lexi was pregnant and he showed her how much he loved her, Steve was happy with Lexi and knew how special she was to him and Steve knew how happy Lexi was with him and they were happy together as a family and Steve kept his hand on Lexi's stomach, he wanted to feel close to their unborn baby and he knew that Lexi was glowing while pregnant and he loved that and he cuddled in close to Lexi and he was so happy with Lexi and as Steve stayed close to Lexi as they bonded together and he knew how close they were together and Steve was so close to Lexi and they were happy with each other and Steve was happy to be with Lexi and they shared a soft loving kiss, as Lexi was so close to Steve and he held her close and put his hand on her stomach and he was happy to be with Lexi and they were happy together and they were close together.

Steve loved Lexi so much and they had a happy life together, Steve was happy that Lexi was his wife and as Lexi was close to him as Lexi was happy with Steve and they had a close bond and Lexi was glad to be with Steve and they were happy together and Steve loved being happy with Lexi and as they were close to each other, Steve loved Lexi so much and they were so much in love, Lexi loved being with Steve and she was so exctied to meet their unborn baby and she knew that Steve felt the same too, Lexi was happy being pregnant and Steve was happy too, Lexi cared about Steve and their life together, Lexi knew that he was a good dad and she told him that, when Steve kissed her lovingly and they were happy together, Lexi loved Steve so much and Lexi loved being with Steve and she was happy to be pregnant and she loved Steve so much and always would love him.

What happens next?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

As Lexi and Steve embraed the news that they were having another baby together, Steve kept his hand on her stomach, he knew how happy they were and Steve showed Lexi how happy he was, he gave her a promise ring that he put with her two rings, Lexi loved it and she kissed him softly and Lexi knew how much she loved Steve and always would, they had a close bond together and as they embraced their life together, Steve was excited about meeting their unborn baby in a few months time, he loved how Lexi glowed while pregnant and Steve was happy with Lexi and he knew she was the love of his life and always would be, he trusted her and knew that she loved him too, Lexi was the only one who Steve trusted and they were happy together and had a close bond together and Lexi loved Steve and she always would love him and they were in bed together and Lexi placed a soft kiss on Steve's chest and she loved him as Steve held her close to him as they were happy together.

Steve knew how close Lexi was to him and he loved seeing her close to him and they were close, :Lexi was happy to be close to him and they shared a soft loving kiss together and Steve lovingly held Lexi close to him and Steve loved Lexi so much and he held her close as they kissed and Steve loved their kiss and she was happy to to be his wife and they had a close bond with each other and Lexi loved Steve so much and always would as Steve then kissed her shoulder softly as he showed her how much he loved her, Lexi knew that she was happy with Steve and they were so close to each other, Steve had his hand on Lexi's baby bump as he kept building up his bond with their unborn baby.

Lexi knew how happy she was Steve and she was lucky to be with him and when Lexi went for her three month scan, she was told that her unborn baby was doing well and she knew that Steve would be happy about that and she told Steve that when he kissed her lovingly and he placed his hand on her tummy, Steve loved Lexi so much, as they bonded over their unborn baby and Lexi knew how much she loved Steve so much and they were so happy together, Lexi put her hand on top of Steve's as he smiled and held her close to him, as Steve showed Lexi how much he loved her and as they were happy together; Lexi was happy with Steve and they were excited about meeting their baby, Steve was happy to be with Lexi and they were close.

Lexi loved Steve so much and she was close to him, Steve then placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and she loved him so much and he had his hand on her tummy, he was excited to meet their baby and he was happy with Lexi and as they were close to each other, Lexi knew how much she loved Steve so much and they had a close bond together and Steve knew how much Lexi suited being pregnant, Lexi stayed close to Steve when they were in bed, Lexi was close to him and she had her hand on his chest as she cuddled close to him.

Steve was happy with Lexi and they had a close bond, Lexi trusted Steve with her life and also their children, Steve was lucky to have Lexi in his life and they were happy together as Steve kept his hand on her baby bump, he smiled knowing how happy he was with her and Lexi loved being with Steve and they were happy together and they were close to each other and Lexi loved being his wife and she knew how protective he was of her and even as they had been through a lot together and they were still together and had a family together, Steve loved being with Lexi and they loved each other so much and Steve placed a kiss on her arm as he held her close to him in their bed, Lexi loved this side of him and she then kissed him which took Steve by surprise and he loved it, he then held her close to him and he showed her love, Lexi knew how much Steve loved her and she loved him too and always would, Lexi knew that Steve was the only one for her and they had a deep bond with each other and Lexi was happy with Steve and she knew he was excited about meeting their fourth baby and she was excited too, they cuddled close to each other as they were bonding with each other and Lexi loved him so much.

Lexi was happy with Steve and she trusted him with her life, they were close to each other and Lexi loved being his only girl and as they were settling into meeting their unborn baby, when just five months later, Lexi was at E20 wihile Steve was at home, when the club blew up and Lexi was trapped inside Steve's office, she was scared for her unborn baby, Steve heard the noise and Lisa looked after the kids while Steve went to E20 and quickly realized that Lexi was inside and he was forbidden to go inside, he did tell them that his pregnant wife was inside, Steve was scared of losing Lexi and their unborn baby, Steve paced for hours and he hoped that Lexi would be ok and found, when around 1am, Steve turned around and he saw Lexi, he went straight over to her and then a paramedic came out behind them carrying a baby, Lexi was taken to hospital along with her baby, Steve went with them and he hoped that they were going to be ok and once they got to the hospital, Lexi was taken into trauma one for treatment while her baby boy was being checked over and Steve watched them with his newborn baby son, when Steve was allowed to hold his baby boy for the first time, he cried and hoped that Lexi was going to make it through, when the doctor appeared to see Steve and to tell him that Lexi was gonna be ok but would need to stay overnight, Steve agreed and he was also allowed to see Lexi too, when he got into her room, he put their baby boy into the cot beside her bed, he held her hand close to him, Steve was where he was needed, he did call Lisa and let her know and she told Steve that she would stay with the kids overnight and Steve was glad of that and he rejoined Lexi again and he placed a soft loving kiss on her forehead and told her that he loved her so much.

As the following morning arrived, Steve was asleep, when Lexi gripped his hand softly and when Steve woke up, he noticed Lexi was now awake too, he leant into her and kissed her softly, Lexi asked him about their baby, Steve told her that their little boy was asleep by her bed, Lexi saw their baby and then Steve tells Lexi that they had a little boy, Lexi smiled and she asked Steve about naming him Daniel James Owen, Steve knew that Lexi wanted to honor her older brother and Steve agreed to the chosen name for their newborn baby boy, Lexi got to hold baby Daniel for the first time and she loved him instantly, just like Steve did too and when he was allowed to take them home, their close friend Lisa met Daniel and knew that he was just like his father Steve, who held Lexi close to him and he knew how happy he was that he and Lexi now had their complete family.

Lexi knew that she was safe and she told Steve how scared she was when the club blew up and he held her close to him, Steve knew that she needed him more than ever and he would always be there for her and their family, Steve was protective of them and always would be, Steve knew that Lexi needed him and he would always be there for her, he loved her so much and they had a close bond together, Lexi was starting to feel better but would take time and knew that she had Steve to look after her and he gave her a soft kiss and she kissed him too and he held her close to him, Steve was gentle with her and he loved her so much and always would love her, Lexi knew that she was glad to have Steve in her life and she was lucky to be alive after what happened and Steve showed Lexi how much he loved her, Steve was glad that Lexi was still with him after the club blew up and he told Lexi how scared he was and he sniffled, then Lexi held him close to her and she comforted him, Lexi knew that he needed her and Steve was close to Lexi and he loved her so much, Lexi knew how much she loved Steve and always would love him, as they went to bed, Steve stayed close to Lexi and he made sure that she took her meds and Lexi was glad that Steve was so loving towards her and they were happy together, Lexi took her meds and then she cuddled into him, she put her hand on his bare chest and she kissed him, Steve kissed her too and she knew how much she meant to him and as Steve held Lexi close to him and they were close and Steve put his hand on her side and he held her close to him, Lexi loved Steve so much and she was glad that she had survvied the club blowing up and she was lucky, Steve knew this too and he kissed her lovingly.

Lexi was glad that Steve was the only one for her and she loved him so much and always would, she trusted him to keep her safe and she was his only love, Steve knew how much he loved Lexi and how much she meant to him, Steve kept Lexi close to him as they raised their four children together and she loved him so much and always would, Lexi trusted him and she loved him, Steve knew how much he meant to Lexi, they were so close to each other, Steve was happy with Lexi and he showed her love everyday and Steve knew how much Lexi meant to him and how happy they were together, Lexi was safe with Steve and she loved him so much, they were meant to be together, Steve knew that they were happy and had four children together, Lexi loved being a mom to their kids and she knew that Steve was an amazing dad too.

(Epilouge)

Lexi and Steve raised their four children together and tragedy struck as Ava was killed by a speeding car, Lexi and Steve tried to remain strong for their children and each other, Lexi somehow helped Steve with the loss of their daughter and they worked through it together and it brought Steve and Lexi closer together, the speeding driver was caught and jailed for manslaughter, Steve and Lexi heard the details that claimed the life of their daughter Ava, Lexi broke down in tears and Steve held her close to him and comforted her, they set up a memorial fund for Ava and also the locals clubbed together and got a bench put in memory of Ava, this touched Lexi and Steve, they knew how much it meant to them and their three remaining children...

The End


End file.
